


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by MidwestMaterial



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Magic, Nightmares, Older Frisk, Slow Burn, Soulmates, creepy sometimes, dreams within dreams, first fanfic in forever, trying to keep sans in character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestMaterial/pseuds/MidwestMaterial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*New Description* (How about some vague quotes because I can't write a good description without spoiling the plot!)</p><p>"Why do people dream?</p><p>Are our dreams premonitions? Memories? Our true wants and desires?</p><p>Our fears?</p><p>Where did the dreams end and reality begin?"</p><p>"Why would I ever be afraid of the monsters under my bed and in my closet growing up if the real monster was inside my own head?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> I have this same story posted on FanFiction.net in case you spot it there too. 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11792287/1/Things-That-Go-Bump-in-the-Night
> 
> Enjoy!

**Things That Go Bump in the Night**

**Chapter 1: Under the Covers**

I was 14 when I fell down into the Ruins. 

Not everything made too much sense to me at the time. I couldn’t remember my life before the fall. I awoke trusting and even a little gullible, but as I progressed I made relationships with unforgettable monsters. They weren’t the typical monsters children would believe hid under their beds or in their closets. No, these monsters, though intimidating, were my family almost from the start. 

I spent close to a year in the Underground. When I first fell down, I was so confused and terrified. I wanted to believe there was an easy way to return to the surface. At first, fear of what I was missing on the surface was what drove me to want to escape the Underground, but after learning about what the monsters experienced in the Underground, I felt I owed it to them to face my fears and save them. 

I thought my fear was Asgore, and then I even believed it was Flowey, even after turning into Asriel. I realized after it all ended however, it was my fear of isolation that drove me to save my friends. I don’t know how far I would have gotten if it wasn’t for them… Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and everyone else… They are my determination.

The year I lived in the Underground could have arguably been one of the best years of life. 

When Toriel took me into her home, she showed me a form of compassion I had never felt before. She guided me and made me feel so safe and secure. Some times I wonder what would have happened if I stayed with her in the Ruins. 

“My child…”

Those words alone helped me change my outlook. I would lay in bed at night, a butterscotch-cinnamon pie near my bed that Toriel would sneak into my room to leave me when she thought I was sleeping. As much as I loved being in that home with her, I’d look out the window of the bedroom and see the vast darkness that was the cavernous sky of this world. I’d look up and wonder, “will I ever see stars again, let alone the sun or the moon?” 

I would forever be Toriel’s child. Today, she is still considered my mother despite that time I faced her in front of the exit to the Ruins she was about to destroy. Her love is what showed me that I did not need to fight my way through this world; instead, I could express peace and meet other understanding monsters just like her.

Upon exiting the Ruins, I met the brisk wintery environment of Snowdin that would become my favorite ‘home’ I lived in for majority of my time underground. What made Snowdin so special to me? It is where I met my favorite skeleton brothers and where my other newfound friends would make their way to, such as Undyne.

Sans and Papyrus were not at all what I was expecting to find outside of the Ruins. Besides Toriel, I assumed any monsters I would cross would be just like the Froggets and Whimsuns. Even a ghost like Nabstablook I believed would be waiting for me. 

“don’t you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand”

I remember being so scared and taken aback by those words Sans spoke when we first met. I couldn’t even speak, I just slowly turned around grasped the hand of the hooded figure behind me. When I shook his hand, a slow weezy noise vibrated from our grasp. My face turned red and he yanked his hood down from his face, an exposed skeletal grin beamed as he witnessed my reaction to his whoopy cushion prank. At that moment, I knew to not be intimidated by monsters whose looks may not be as approachable as Toriel’s. 

Sans’ spaghetti and puzzle loving brother Papyrus continued to confirm my beliefs that even if I was to be hunted down by powerful magic wielding monsters for being a human, that didn’t mean I didn’t have my own power of persuasion. 

After Papyrus captured me for a third time when he was still trying to take me as his guest- I mean hostage, he left a note stating: 

_“IF YOU'RE JUST LOOKING FOR A PLACE TO STAY... JUST ASK!!! YOU DON'T NEED TO FIGHT ME!!! -YOUR HOST, PAPYRUS”_

When I first entered the brother’s home I was surprised of how cozy it felt. After the misinterpreted ‘date’ I went on with Papyrus, I decided to take him up on his offer and ask to stay with them.

“WELCOME HUMAN TO YOUR NEW HOME, I HOPE YOU’RE HUNGRY FOR MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI DINNER” Papyrus exclaimed as we walked into the kitchen together. I giggled, I was most definitely hungry after not eating anything since Toriel’s pie, which was… Wow already a day ago.

As I watched Papyrus toss together ingredients wildly into separate pots for the noodles and tomato sauce, I listened to him excitedly ask me my preferences for living situations. Most of the time I’d only be able to fit in a “Yes” and “Umm” 

I did not even notice when Sans was standing near the kitchen table, seemingly enjoying my attempts to speak to the towering skeleton. At this point in my journey, I was not particularly confident nor experienced enough in Papyrus’ conversation patterns. 

When my eye caught Sans’ I swore his left eye changed color, even if just for a millisecond. 

“what’s wrong kiddo? you nearly _jumped out of your skin._ ” Sans’ grin widened. 

Papyrus stopped speaking finally, a small look of worry passed over his face and he stirred a little slower, curiously listening.

“I.. I swore that you weren’t… Nevermind, I must be tired.” I replied, not sure what to believe. After all, Papyrus was able to turn my very soul blue and produce bones out of the ground when we fought, who knows what sort of powers the older brother possesses. 

“HUMAN, WHY DID YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING EARLIER, IF YOU ARE INDEED TIRED, YOU NEED TO REST.” Papyrus turned around and wagged a finger in my direction.

“yea… you must be _bone-tired._ ” Sans added-on. Papyrus let out an audible groan.

I couldn’t help but yawn after I chuckled at Sans pun, thinking about how it also had been over 24 hours since I got any sleep. Papyrus quickly pulled out a chair for me at the kitchen table as Sans sat across from me, and he set plates of spaghetti in front of me and Sans.

“EAT DINNER NOW HUMAN, I, YOUR SKELETAL HOST, WILL FIX UP THE COUCH SO THAT IT IS SUITABLE FOR YOUR SLEEP” Papyrus strutted out of the kitchen, ready to start his quest.

Papyrus’ spaghetti did not exactly look the same way I remembered spaghetti to look, but I had enjoyed every bite of it after not eating for so long.

As I dug and swirled the noodles around my fork, I could feel Sans staring at me. I don’t know why but I could feel the heat rise in my face as I became more and more aware of every move I made. Why did I feel like I should care how I eat in front of him?

A thought hit me in the gut harder than this spaghetti. I’ve only known these guys for less than a day, yet here I am, eating their food and sleeping on their couch. I got so lucky having Toriel offer her home to me, but these skeletons weren’t exactly the same maternal figure that she was. I mean, sure they were helping me and being nice but… I am just a kid. I heard a very small voice in my mind say _“you’re too trusting, you’re in over your head”_  
“hey kid.”

I looked up, realizing I hadn’t taken a bite out of my dinner for a little too long of a time. I quickly went back to twirling my fork and taking another bite.

“are you sure you want to sleep here?” Sans asked.

I swallowed, could he read my mind? I didn’t want to say anything rude, as I hoped Sans wasn’t implying that he didn’t want me here any more. “I do, but um if that’s a problem I’m sure I could stay at the Inn tonight…”

Sans expression changed slightly as he raised his eyebrows up. “oh. sorry. i meant the couch.” 

I felt a little relieved. “Oh, haha. What’s wrong with the couch?”

He somehow blushed a light blue across his cheeks for a moment, I didn’t realize at the time though that was Sans’ way of blushing however. He got up from his chair and walked over to the stove to place his dish, instead of making an effort to reach the ridiculously tall sink. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and looked over at me “that couch just has a lot of loose coins in it, i don’t know how comfortable it would be for a human compared to a skeleton.”

“Oh I see.” I felt a smile form on my face as he walked out of the kitchen, “I guess that makes _cents._ ” 

He stopped in his tracks to turn around, grinning wide again he replied “well, if you _change_ your mind, just let one of us know.”

We both took a moment to laugh before I started to ponder on his words. Was he implying something?

“HUMAN! YOUR BED IS PREPARED FOR THE EVENING,” Papyrus noticed Sans and I still baring grins on our faces, “SANS, WHAT’S SO FUNNY?”

“oh nothing Pap. i think it’s time for me to hit the hay” and with that Sans turned out of the kitchen. I walked out to the living room, noticing that I didn’t see Sans even go up the stairs. How tired am I?

“Thank you Papyrus, for making dinner and letting me spend the night.” I gave a slight bow of my head to show my thanks. Papyrus wouldn’t admit it, but being able to feel this useful and appreciated filled him with joy. 

“YOU ARE WELCOME HUMAN. SLEEP TIGHT AND DO NOT LET THE BED BUGS BITE!” Papyrus began to turn towards the stairs but then he noticed I had outstretched my arms towards him.  
I don’t know what urged me to hug Papyrus, but something told me from Papyrus’ perspective, it would be appreciated more than I would understand. 

After Papyrus ascended up the stairs, a smile plastered on his face, I looked closely at my surroundings again. Papyrus brought extra pillows down along with a few quilts to keep me warm on a cold night in Snowdin. My fingers brushed over the fabrics and collapsed onto the couch. After adjusting some of the blankets I sat up on my knees to look out the window and rested my arms and chin on the back of the couch. 

I didn’t understand how it could snow the way it did in the Underground, but as I watched the snow swirl around and land all around outside, catching the light of the lamp posts, I felt very content. This was a different view compared to the one at Toriel’s home, but it encouraged me to continue to find a way out of the Underground. 

I felt my eyes droop, I couldn’t remember my life on the surface, but I could feel what I hoped to be the future. Part of me wondered if I left, would I miss this place. Looking back, I realize now that it wouldn’t be the place I’d miss, but the monsters themselves…

My sleep was restful for the most part. I dreamt of being in Toriel’s house, except it was slightly larger, as if there was need for more room than just the two of us there. My newfound skeleton friends were in the dream too, acting very similar to how they were during dinner. However, there was a slight change in the way Sans looked at me, before he looked to be studying my every move, in the dream however he looked…

I felt very, very cold. Enough to wake me from this strange dream, I didn’t move right away however. I looked around the room groggily, squinting my eyes as it was still dark inside the living room. 

Something caught my eye though: a small blue glowing orb seemed to be floating in the far corner of the room. I froze and my body tensed. I felt a familiar fear creep down my back. Like after watching a scary movie right before bed. I only could squint at the light, too afraid to move my body. I felt cold however, as my blankets had slid down my body while I slept. 

After about a minute of watching the unchanging light, I felt safe enough to move. I opened my eyes a little wider and began to sit up to get a better look but as I did the light disappeared. 

I felt a pang of fear jolt in my chest. It gave me the feeling of being watched. Was I? I starred intently at the dark corner, trying to get my eyes to adjust and see if there was anything over there. Even after the dim light from outside the window allowed me to see most outlines of the room, it didn’t reach that corner.  
I felt my heart beat a little harder and I held my breath. I slowly dragged each leg from under the blankets and unto the floor. I stood and froze. Should I really investigate? What if there was something the brothers weren’t telling me about? What if it was safer for me to pretend I didn’t see anything and kept my eyes closed? 

It was too late now. Almost like I was on auto-pilot I felt one foot place itself in front of the other. My socks skidded softly on the hard wood floor, each step making my hands sweat and shake more and more. 

My ears honing in on that corner, trying to hear any evidence that I was not alone in this room. 

I watched my hand slowly reach out in front of me as I crept to the shadow, my eyes widening, searching for any shape or form of a person. 

When I reached the shadow I froze, fear stacking itself like a pile of rocks in my legs. 

I held my breath and didn’t move a muscle, didn’t even shake involuntarily any more. I stared into the darkness, my eyes widening even more as I swore I could sense another figure standing there, giving off energy.

I swallowed. This was it, time to see what was hiding. I weakly pushed my arm into the darkness, watching as it disappeared, I half expected it to be grabbed or bitten. I flinched and drew my hand back. Heart racing I reach again, realizing I just touched the wall. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I started laughing, God I was really stupid sometimes. 

I took a few steps back, sighing. As I turned on my heels, I heard an audible click from upstairs. I felt the hair stand on my neck again.

One of them was watching me. Were they in the corner? Or just watching me from the top of the steps? Or maybe I’m just being paranoid…

I lay back on the couch, now staring at the steps until I couldn’t fight the weight of my eyelids any longer.


	2. Under the Hood

**Chapter 2: Under the Hood**

After that first night in the Underground, I didn’t have any unexplainable anomalies occur at night for several days, weeks even. Something kept bothering me though…

I would have dreams that seemed to occur in the future. I dreamt of mostly Toriel and the house we lived in, but increasingly a certain skeleton made an appearance too. I wasn’t sure if it was my overactive imagination, helping to urge my determination to reach the Barrier or perhaps I was actually… 

“nah. not possible.”

“Huh?” I lifted my head up from my chest. I seemed to have been nodding off on the couch, sitting at one end with Papyrus in the middle and then Sans.

“WHY NOT SANS? METTATON SEEMS TO KNOW HOW TO DO EVERYTHING.” Papyrus replied.

“because he’s a robot. there’s no way he’d be able to taste his own cooking.” 

I sat up, catching on to what the conversation was. Mettaton’s cooking show was on the TV in front of us. The brothers and I had developed a habit of watching various Mettaton shows each night before bed. Most of them were actually pretty entertaining but the cooking shows didn’t interest me as much as they did Papyrus.

Papyrus huffed and crossed his arms, ignoring the comment Sans made, not sure how to respond. Sans noticed his brother’s stubbornness and decided to press a few more buttons.

“if mettaton did make delicious food… would it be _pasta-ble_ he’d make a better spaghetti than you?”

Papyrus puffed out his chest and raised a finger toward the ceiling, ready to respond. After a moment of calculation, his finger wilted slightly.

“I BELIEVE METTATON WOULD MAKE AMAZING SPAGHETTI, BUT IF HE IS A REASONABLE ROBOT HE WOULD ADMIT DEFEAT IF WE EVER MET IN A KITCHEN, FOR I BET HE DID NOT TRAIN WITH UNDYNE THE UNDYING!” Satisfied with how he answered Sans, Papyrus leaned back into the couch with a smug look on his face.

I looked over and smiled at the skeletons. The light from the TV softly engulfing them with most of the room, their bleached bones being highlighted by various colors and patterns. I raised my knees to my chest and hugged my legs. After living in the house for a few weeks now, I got pajamas to wear to bed. They were simple red fleece bottoms and a long sleeved grey shirt. I couldn’t help but look over at Sans’ blue fur lined jacked, I was a little envious.

Did skeletons get cold? Papyrus didn’t nearly wear the same amount of layers Sans did. Maybe Papyrus just liked to seem tougher than he really was.

Sans felt me staring and looked over at me. Like a reflex, I turned my head maybe a little too quickly back to the glow of the television. I thought I heard a short chuckle under his breath as he went back to also watching Mettaton. 

“WELL, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOW THE GREAT AND SLEEPY PAPYRUS.” Papyrus announced as the credits rolled on the television. His bones cracked as he stood, probably felt good after our Mettaton marathon. Sans stood up too, preparing to go upstairs with Papyrus in order to read his bedtime story.  
“GOODNIGHT HUMAN, I LOOK FORWARD SPENDING TIME WITH YOU TOMORROW PLATONICALLY.” And with that Papyrus ruffled the top of my hair before climbing up the stairs.

Ever since I started living with the brothers, Papyrus only showed care and kindness towards me. Sometimes he would lift me onto his shoulders as we ran around new puzzles he would set, still trying to stump me. Other times he would simply squeeze my shoulder or pat the top of my head, especially as I became more comfortable around him and his spontaneous adventures around Snowdin. If it wasn’t for Papyrus I wouldn’t have made so many new friends in and outside of Snowdin, especially scarier monsters like Undyne. Papyrus cared for me very similarly to how he cared for Sans. I knew Sans cared about Papyrus, but the way Papyrus would go the extra mile for his brother impressed me. I couldn’t help but wonder if Sans saw what I saw.

Sans was so different from Papyrus, it was often entertaining. The way Sans would poke fun at Papyrus and annoy him with his bad puns, I guess that’s what the older brother was supposed to do. But when Sans and I were alone, for whatever reason it felt different. Sure I wasn’t Sans sister, but Papyrus sure treated me like I was one. Why was Papyrus so fraternal with me but not Sans?

I stretched out my legs and grabbed the blankets off the floor. There felt like there was a breeze in the house all of a sudden. I looked around towards the door and window trying to locate the source. I even licked my finger and pointed it in front of me, trying to feel the direction of the draft. No luck. This cool air reminded me eerily of my first night here. I pulled the quilt close to my neck, creating a little sanctuary for everything but my head. 

I heard some shuffling from up the stairs and a door click shut. To my surprise Sans started walking down the steps, only to jump over the last four steps. Was that a jump? Seemed more like he floated over those steps. 

“Why did you do that?” I asked. He looked over at me in my attempt of a Frisk-sized blanket fort and grinned.

“do what kiddo?”

“Jump over all those steps?”

“i don’t really trust them.” His sockets darkened for a moment.

“Why?”

“i…” He looked directly at me, “think they’re _up to something._ ”

I snorted at his lame joke as his winked and kept walking towards the couch.  
“You’re not going to bed?” I asked as he sat down on the couch, this time closer to where Papyrus was originally. 

“doesn’t look like you are either.” He pointed out.

“It’s too cold to sleep.” I frowned at him. Usually when I did this to Papyrus he seemed to adore it and do anything to help me, I never abused this ‘power’ I had. You can only be a cute kid once. 

Sans did not have the same reaction as his brother of course. He chuckled and turned towards me, lifting his leg onto the cushions, tucking his foot against his thigh in order to sit more comfortably. 

“what do you want me to do about it exactly?” He asked with a mischievous look in his eyes. 

I wasn’t expecting to be asked what I wanted. I was used to options being given to me and then I would choose. 

The skeleton began to lean in toward me, enjoying the fact I was squirming under the blanket, trying to decide my next move. Sans didn’t intimidate in a fearful sort of way, but I did want to impress him and be just as clever.

“Sans you’re making me _pun-comfortable._ ” I spoke, an awkward heat rose in my cheeks.

His face dropped slightly before returning to his normal grin and leaning back. Though he leaned further away, he used the distance to rest his arm on the back of the couch. He raised an eyebrow, still awaiting my answer.

I tried to think of the most clever thing a 14 year old girl could muster up against this monster to tease him like he did to me sometimes. And then I thought back to earlier…

“You could lend me your jacket?” I whispered, as the words left my lips it didn’t feel as witty as I hoped it’d be. _Stupid, stupid Frisk. Why didn’t you just ask for another blanket?_

I watched as Sans tensed a little. Sure, if I asked Papyrus if I could borrow something, he wouldn’t even hesitate, nor read into any implications my words may have. Sans though… Sans face turned a light shade of blue. A rare sight for me, which made me feel even worse for asking.

I realized now I never actually saw Sans without his jacket on. What if he had some sort of scar or disfiguration under his jacket he didn’t want exposed? 

“sure kid…” He sat up slightly and began unzipping the top of the jacket, “as you wish.”

I nervously bit at the inside of my cheek, unsure of what to say. Should I tell him to stop? Tell him that I really only need more blankets? A voice whispered in my head: _“Curiosity killed the cat.”_ What did that mean?

Welp. Too late now, Sans finished unzipping and slid each arm out of the jacket.

“there shouldn’t be any gags or whoopy cushions hiding in it, well, you’ll know if there is.” He smiled at the thought and handed over his jacket. 

It was a lot softer than I expected. My fingers rubbed and squeezed at the material, I was a little frightened to touch it too roughly or even put it on, as if I could damage it just by getting to close. But, I shrugged off the quilt and slid my arms into the sleeves. Immediately, I felt so much warmer. It was obviously much too big on me, my fingers barely able to poke out and I could tell it was long enough to be considered a dress on my stature. 

What caught me the most off-guard though was the smell. I pulled the fur-lined collar closer to my mouth, breathing in the powerful aroma. I never got close enough to Sans to realized how intoxicating he smelled. Sans cleared his throat.

I became very aware of how delusional I must have looked in that moment. Slightly embarrassed I couldn’t make eye contact as I said “Thank you Sans.”

“no prob. you can borrow it whenever you’d like buddy.” He winked and I felt my face turn a shade darker. Why did I get like this whenever Sans said something nice to me? I didn’t feel this way around Papyrus or anyone else…

I took this opportunity to look at what he looked like without his jacket. He wasn’t as wide as I expected, after all he was a skeleton, no such thing as thick boned. His grey shirt hung loosely over his rib cage, caving in significantly where his stomach would be. I wonder if he could even feel anything if it went beneath his ribcage?

“Hey Sans?” I was the one to lean in a little this time as I adjusted the sleeves more.

“hmm?” Sans took notice of this change in my body language.

“Why do you… Or really any skeleton… Need to wear clothes?” I swallowed. 

Sans took a moment to register what I just asked. His cheeks bared an even darker shade of blue.

“uh, well… without clothes, we’d wouldn’t really fit in and look normal i guess.” He coughed a little. This was the first time I’d seen Sans actually visible uncomfortable. And wow, I was the one to cause it this time. 

“But other monsters don’t wear clothes and no one seems to mind? You don’t have any organs do you?” I asked, truly curious.

“yes.”

“What?”

“oh, wait no.” Sans blush deepened. I could tell he was lying.

“No you do, you said yes. First answers only.” I felt a little like Mettaton hosting a game show.

Sans laughed and scratched his head. “no i don’t, i thought i had a brain but i’m actually just _bone-headed._ ”

I couldn’t help but laugh at his joke, Sans always used jokes to diffuse the situation but he wasn’t getting out of this that easily.

“Well then, you don’t need clothes then right?” I asked again.

“i wear clothes for the same reason you do kid.” He stretched out a finger and poked my upper chest.

“So, because you’d be… naked?” I asked innocently.

“yeah. pretty much.”

“But,” I inhaled. Sans eyed me carefully, also wanting to know where I was going with this.

“Does that mean you have…” I suddenly didn’t need this coat any more.

Sans waited though. The ball in his court now, I don’t know why he enjoyed seeing me squirm like this. I caught myself glancing at his crotch, hoping I wasn’t obvious.

“Nevermind.” I gulped and looked away. I honestly wasn’t sure if I wanted an answer to my question now. 

Sans blush stayed on his face. Something inside him though changed. He looked actually a little concerned. “hey kid, how old are you again?”

I swallowed. Oh no. What was happening. “I’m fourteen.”  
He leaned closer to me, a puzzled hesitant look on his face. “um, did anyone, before you fell down here, teach you…?”

My eyes widened. I stood up abruptly. I started to wave my hands around frantically “No no no no no no, I am not having the sex talk with you oh my God.”

Sans eyes widened and his mouth dropped some. But when I stood there in his oversized jacket, red as a tomato, arms crossed; he began laughing and rolling back against the couch.

“oh man kid, i promise i won’t. i just wasn’t sure if you—“ 

“Stop, nope. Stop that right now. Conversation over.” I huffed and started walking towards the kitchen. I glimpsed at the time, already 1 AM. I heard Sans laughing still at me and when I returned with a glass of water he was wiping a tear from his eye. That’s new too, I didn’t expect a skeleton to be able to cry. This night has been very educational for the both of us.

“all right, i’m sorry for asking. i didn’t expect you to ask me something like that.” Sans gave me a bashful grin. He stood up and walked over to the light switch, getting ready to switch it off.

I laid down on the couch, my body becoming relaxed enough to feel how tired I was. Sans watched me for a second before turning off the lights, my eyes still adjusting to see he was still standing there.

“Hey Sans?” I bit my lip.

“yes?”

“Can I ask you something?” I hugged the jacket tighter to my body. My eyes could see him walking back to me and he sat on the edge. 

“whatsup?”

“Is… Is it only just us three in this house?” I whispered.

Sans expression didn’t change. “of course, what do you mean?”

I held my breath. I reached out and gently placed my hand over his, I wanted to make sure he was really there.

“It’s just that… Last time it was this cold in here, I think… No. I swear there was someone watching me sleep. On the first night I slept on this couch.”

It made me nervous how the smile on Sans face didn’t falter. I mean, sure he might have been trying to not worry me, but at the same time it was rather creepy.

“it’ll be colder sometimes kid. that’s where we live ya _snow._ ” I did giggle at his joke, his hand moved to my face. “i’m sure it was just part of a dream.”

I exhaled. He was probably right. 

Sans stood up, giving me one last look before heading up the steps. I looked up at the ceiling. This was the most Sans and I ever spent quality time together without any interruptions or distractions. Maybe that’s why I dreamt about him more and more, he was becoming closer to me after all. He didn’t act like a big brother, but instead a close friend. Maybe even a best friend. But something whispered in my head again: _“He lied.”_

And even with Sans’ jacket, I felt cold again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the feedback I can get! Thanks!


	3. Overlooked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write these chapters right after my boyfriend falls asleep so sorry for any errors in advance, I'll look back in the morning to double check things. Also if you haven't noticed, the title of each chapter reveals whose perspective. "Under" for first person Frisk, "Over" for third person Sans. Thanks!

**Chapter 3: Overlooked**

Sans sat on the edge of his bed, pinching his brow and let out a deep sigh. He thought back to the young human’s questions about what she saw her first night in the living room.

Sans covered his left eye with his palm, thinking: _“i need to be more careful.”_

He looked down at his hands and arms, feeling very exposed without his jacket. He didn’t know why he allowed Frisk to actually wear it. He smiled however, remembering how flustered Frisk looked, he had to admit the kid was rather cute. 

Something flared up his in chest though when he thought about her face. He looked down to see his soul emitting a dark blue glow beneath his shirt and for a moment he was afraid. Ever since he met Frisk, Sans felt a strange familiarity with the girl. Which hey, these kinds of things happened right? Déjà vu periods or whatever. But Sans felt like this was more than just a hunch, but instead a warning. 

Sans turned his head and cracked each side of his neck. _“perhaps a memory of a memory…”_

Frisk's face. Sometimes when he’d look at her, she looked different. He decided ever since their first encounter, he would need to watch her carefully. Sure he could watch her every move when she was awake, but what about at night?

Sans’ powers were not limitless, however he began to dribble with notion that if Frisk was hiding anything, it would be in her head. By no means was Sans able to read minds, but what about dreams? 

Sans figured that the point of time a person’s mental guard would be down must be when they are in their deepest part of their REM cycle. If Sans could transport himself anywhere, why not someone’s dream? He hoped Frisk would fall asleep quickly, Sans was anxious to test his theory. He closed his eyes and transported himself downstairs to the dark corner of the room Frisk had investigated that first night.

The handful of nights Sans watched the girl sleep sure made him feel like a creep, but he had to figure out the telltale signs that Frisk was in deep sleep. Sitting on the floor, resting his hand over his bent knee, Sans stared at Frisk’s face.

Remaining as still as absolutely possible, Sans realized Frisk was still not asleep. She must really not be able to sleep in the cold. Even Sans had to admit, the room was making him feel cold which was difficult to do.

Frisk rolled onto her side, facing the TV. Sans watched as she sat up a little and reached down to where she sat her glass of water on the floor. After taking a sip and setting it back down she looked around. Again, she stared at the corner Sans was sitting in. 

_“could she see me?”_ Sans worried, being careful to not give any sign of existence. 

After about a minute, Frisk pulled the fur-lined hood over her head and let out a sigh. She fluffed the pillow under her before flipping onto her back and closed her eyes.

Sans prayed this time Frisk would fall asleep. Sans waited. After about thirty minutes he slowly rose and walked out of the shadows. His left eye glowing in order to see better as he prepared his magic. 

Sans hoped he wouldn’t wake the small girl when he would attempt to enter her dreams, not because he didn’t want to be caught but because he never saw her so at peace.

During the day Frisk seemed happy and content with life, but he would catch glimpses of her where she wouldn’t. These glimpses were not like when she’d look different, but instead she just looked sad. Sometimes her smile just couldn’t make its way to her eyes…

“takes one to know one i guess.” Sans whispered under his breath.

Frisk gentle expression brought a small smile to Sans. “well it’s now or never…” 

Sans very slowly reached out his fingers to the side of Frisks head, pointer finger resting gingerly on her temple. In his head Sans calculated the proportions and directions to control his magic. Very carefully he sent small tendrils of blue sparks through his phalanges and out of the very tips into the girl’s skin. Sans closed his eyes tightly, this amount of concentrated energy had to be controlled as delicately as possible, Sans couldn’t predict if any damaging results could occur if he slipped up by the tiniest margin. 

Gradually, Sans felt the blue energy slither into all the crevices of Frisk’s brain before finally gathering between the thalamus and cerebral cortex. Sans felt his eyes roll in the back of his head before—

“You’re going to be late my child.” 

Sans heard the voice call out from downstairs. He looked around, he was standing in a long hallway leading to stairs. There were several doors on either side of the hallway, some open and some closed. _“that voice…”_

“Coming mom!” A girl skidded out of what looked to be a bathroom, quickly drying off her brunette hair with a towel. When she turned to go into another room, she looked directly at Sans.

“What are you doing up so early _lazy-bones?_ ” She laughed, running her fingers through her hair, trying to get it to stay in place.

Sans breath hitched and he felt his blue heart stop for a second. This was Frisk. But this was not the same Frisk he was accustomed to, this girl was no longer what he’d call a child. Her face was longer, sleeker along with the rest of her body. Her hips and chest filled out in a flattering way as well. She still had the same curious look in her eyes, but something was different. There looked to be a determination in her soul now. Sans felt sweat on the back of his neck, he realized he had now been gawking at an older Frisk without answering her question.

“what are _you_ doing up?” Unsure of how he should reply.

“Getting ready for school dummy. I have an important meeting with the council later though today I’m not looking forward to.” She pouted her lip before tossing her towel into another room and sped down the stairs. 

Sans used this opportunity to peek into the room Frisk went into, seeing now it was a bedroom. He looked down the hall one more time before stepping through the doorway. The bedroom was small but cozy. The sunrise basking a yellow light onto the lavender walls and her desk which was decorated with various knick-knacks and a couple plants. A yellow flower caught his eye, for a moment it looked like it moved. He shook his head, _“what a strange dream”_ but as he thought this he saw photographs on the wall. There were pictures of all his friends posing in cities and places he had never seen before. _“maybe one of these can help me see what Frisk is hiding…”_

Sans froze. There were several pictures of himself, always with Frisk though. He looked and could see how she aged. Each new picture portrayed the gap between the two closing, one picture he had his arm around her shoulders but the next his arm was around her waist. She didn’t have any other pictures like these with anyone else.

He shook his head, for a moment everything in the room became transparent before settling back into place. _“she’s going to wake up soon, i need to hurry.”_

Before turning out of the room he did notice his very own coat was laying in Frisk’s bed. _“she must remember in her dream that she was sleeping in it”_ Something told him though that there was more going on here.

He tried to transport downstairs but realized his powers didn’t work in her dreams. _“damn… not only do i need to hurry but i’m using up all my magic just trying to be here.”_

He waltzed down into kitchen finding Frisk hastily eating breakfast. A tall white goat looking woman turned to greet him.

“Good-morning Sans, I didn’t expect you to be up. Do you want any breakfast?” The woman asked, already pulling a mug and plate out of the cabinets.

“sure, what’s on the menu?” Sans felt himself saying, might as well try to fit into Frisk’s dream.

Sans couldn’t place that voice however, it felt so familiar. He sat down next to Frisk who scooted her seat closer to Sans at the same time. Even the goat-woman eyed Frisk but didn’t say anything. 

Sans slowly took bites out of his cinnamon oatmeal, listening to the back and fourth conversation between the woman and Frisk. Why did Frisk keep calling this woman Mom? To his dismay the kitchen began to fade, he didn’t know whether it was his magic or if Frisk was waking up. There still had been no signs of if Frisk was hiding anything.

“All righty I’ll see you all later.” Frisk got out of the chair and slung a bookbag around her shoulders and gave a small wave with her back turned.

The goat woman followed behind her. Sans decided to walk toward the window in the kitchen that faced the backyard. There was a rather large garden with golden flowers and other shrubbery. Past the green grass was a small forest, not as dense as the one near Snowdin, but definitely far enough out that it looked like a great place to escape to. He squinted, seeing a figure of what seemed to be a person back by the tree line. The backyard began to fade in and out, his line of sight tunneling. He placed a hand on the glass, trying to steady himself. 

_“what… or who is out there?”_

Sans squeezed his eyes shut, the dream around him caving in. He felt as if his entire being as being shot through a straw. In a matter of seconds he collapsed on the floor, back in the living room. His finger tips were still producing blue sparks of light. He used his other hand to sit himself up on the floor, and rubbed his head. 

“Sans…?”

He looked up and saw Frisk with a terrified expression on her face. Before he knew it, she climbed off the couch and raced out of the front door.

Sans caught a reflection of himself in the TV screen. “shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to let me know what you think so far. I have a general idea of the direction for this piece but I'd love to hear suggestions and other feedback! Thanks!


	4. Under the Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has made a run for it, but is this for the right reasons? Will Sans tell the truth? Get ready to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comment! I'm really glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far! This might be the last update for a few days but don't worry, that'll give me more time to plan more ;)

**Chapter 4: Under the Impression**

I slammed the door shut and felt my bare feet meet freshly fallen snow and ice with each step. I felt the contact chaff my soles but I didn't care. The wind was blowing stronger than I anticipated as I ran against it, struggling to see more than 10 feet in front of me.

_"That was not Sans"_

I covered my face with my arm's sleeve. As I did I could still breathe in Sans' scent.

_"…or was it?"_

My running slowed, my adrenaline easing back enough that I could feel how freezing the night truly was.

_"What am I doing?"_

I looked further out by the river. I could see a clearing up ahead, somehow it was avoiding the blizzard I was trapped in. I just had to make it there and I knew it would get better… Anywhere was better than being in that living room right now. I thought back to earlier before I fell asleep. I remembered how Sans mentioned what I saw that first night in the living room was probably just a dream… But what I just saw couldn't have been a dream. I was asleep though, before I was woken up by Sans…

_"But what was Sans doing?"_

My mind raced with the images I had of Sans. Smiling, happy, comedic Sans. But what I saw moment ago… Could that really be the same Sans I know? My chest tightened with fear as these new images of Sans' flaming blue eye took over my mind. It wasn't just his eye that burned, but what seemed to be his whole being.

I shook my head. I didn't want to believe that was Sans. For whatever reason that version of Sans just felt wrong. That rendering of Sans gave me a mix of emotions I didn't know where was coming from. Another voice murmured in my head _"He's going to kill you."_

I stumbled when I made it to the mouth of the cave that would lead to the Waterfalls. My pajama bottoms seemed to be soaked with ice, parts sticking to my freezing ankles as well. I got off the ground and tried to shake off the ice and other snow that was attached to my clothes and hair.

The Waterfalls were significantly warmer but the closer you got to the water's edge, cool pockets of air could be felt. The way the water reflected and refracted the glow of the crystals from above was beautiful. Blues, purples, pinks, and greens light up the walls and parts of the streams of water. I began to feel more relaxed. I couldn't help but look around and realize I was completely alone.

What if Sans followed me? Should I look for a hiding spot? Could I even return back to the house?

I felt a jolt of familiarity follow those thoughts. _Just run, hide, that mountain looks like a good place to runaway…_

I gripped my head. What was happening to me? Am I a coward? I feel like I'm just constantly running, rarely catching a moment to just breathe. I flee everywhere I go. I heard the voice again: _"Be friends with people who can outrun you"_ followed by childish laughter.

"Who's there?!" I spun around, that voice seemed too clear, too loud to be in my head. _Am I losing my mind?_

My voice echoed, catching several echo flowers in the process. I stood still, eyeing my surrounding and hugging the jacket closer to my body. I've dealt with monsters like Papyrus and Undyne, I can handle anything out here. _What if the real monsters only come out at night?_

I froze once more, the soles of my feet dug into the dirt and rocks. I was followed after all. I could see a figure slowing down their pace.

"Sans…" I looked down at a few echo flowers which picked up my voice and carried his name over to where he stood.

Sans walked slowly over to me, a pained expression on his face. He ignored the snow sticking to his pant legs and shirt. His eyes never leaving my face, I felt myself taking a step back, I could see a dark blue light growing brighter with each step he took.

"frisk…" _That was the first time he ever spoke my name._

I allowed him stand in front of me, I could see distress in his eyes. I could see now that _I_ hurt him. Sans reached out to place his hand on my cheek, but I flinched away.

"What… what are you?" I looked away and sucked in my breath, I chewed nervously on my lip.

He didn't seem to know what to say. He cleared his throat before saying "i'm your pal sans, kiddo." He gave a weak smile.

I sighed through my nose. Of course he was. I knew that. But…

"What were you doing while I was asleep?" I gulped. Would it better if I didn't know?

He looked away, ashamed. "kid, do you ever have déjà vu moments? moments that felt like they've happened before?"

I looked carefully at him before I answered with a soft "No, I don't."

"well, i think i do sometimes. do you know what the kicker is though?" Sans rubbed his arms, my eyes falling his movements.

"What?"

Sans inhaled. "it's you kid. i don't get you."

My eyebrows furrowed. _Me?_ "What's there to get?"

He chuckled lightly. I stepped closer, feeling braver now. When he reached out to grab my shoulder I allowed him this time.

"it's hard to explain because i don't completely understand it myself… i just know every time i see you i feel like i'm remembering something i'm not supposed to."

This puzzled me. "But what were you doing exactly?"

He blushed lightly and I saw the light from within his chest cavity brighten again. "i just was watching…"

"Watching me sleep?" I didn't know how I felt about him watching me sleep. "Okay… then what's with the blue flames?"

He laughed, "oh this?" and a second later his left eye glowed a brilliant shade of blue. I stumbled back. _Was that really…?!_

"You were watching me the first night too?" I yelped.

Sans looked away and kicked at the ground. "this is my magic frisk. doing this allows me to see better at night. i didn't mean to scare you buddy."

His words didn't set aside my anxieties much. I felt a little violated. I felt like the voice in my head was right… should I really be trusting him? He isn't giving me concrete answers, I feel like he's avoiding the truth. But maybe it's better that way…

"Were you going to hurt me?" I looked directly into his eyes. If he was lying, this was the only way I'd ever be able to tell.

Without warning, Sans pulled me closer to him by my shoulders. "kid, don't ever think that. i promise to protect you, and i hate making promises."

His eye flared up for a moment, but this time I wasn't scared. Instead I realized the same glow from his chest was actually radiating a small amount of heat. He loosened his grip and let me go.

"i don't want you thinking i'm some creep but… i don't want to lie either…"

"What do you mean?" I looked up into his eyes, his eyebrows drooped and his mouth frowned slightly.

"i was in your dream."

I swallowed. "How did you know?"

"heh, no kid, you don't get it. i was _in_ your dream. that wasn't your dream sans, that was the real thing."

My eyes widened. That Sans who ate breakfast with me, was not just my imagination of Sans but truly Sans, sharing my dream with me.

"Why were you in my dreams to begin with? How long has this been going on?" I felt my breath hitch, words were becoming difficult to form in my throat.

"tonight was the first night… i had only a theory it was possible, i wasn't sure it would work until now." Sans look off at the waterfalls and echo flowers. I looked at how the reflection of colored lights bounced and danced on Sans' face and body. I reached out to hold his hand. I wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream right now.

He looked down and watched as I intertwined my fingers with his. I swallowed and asked: "What were you expecting to find?"

He idly rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. "like i said, i'm not sure. i guess, i figured all this déjà vu might be a warning…"

"and you think I'm a sort of threat?" a voice whisper in my head, very very softly _"maybe you should be…"_

Sans smiled down at me. "no buddy. i don't think that, especially after being in your dream."

We both remained quiet for quite some time. The only sound being the waterfall rushing down and foaming behind us. I began leaning into Sans, fatigue setting in. His eyes widened as I wrapped my arms around his chest, I could feel the blue warm against my cheek and I squeezed a little harder.

"What do you think my dreams are about?" I asked, looking up and resting my chin on his sternum.

"i don't know kid, they're your dreams." Sans cautiously wrapped his arms around me in return.

I let out a yawn, "Yeah but all my dreams since I've arrived to the Underground seem to take place somewhere else. Somewhere in a big house with a big forest in the backyard."

He shrugged. "I didn't know you were in such a hurry to _leaf._ "

I was too tired to laugh so I gave another squeeze and closed my eyes. I felt Sans give a slight shiver, causing me to look up again.

"Cold?" I asked, but Sans shook his head. I smiled and began taking off his jacket.

"i said you could use that pal, you've got to be cooler than me. well, only person _cooler_ than me is Pap." he chuckled.

"I know you're cold though" I laughed. "C'mon Sans, please?"

He looked over at me, holding his jacket and beginning to shiver. I just now realized I had been stepping one foot back and fourth on top of the other foot, trying to warm them up.

"i have a better idea kiddo." Sans turned around "give me the jacket and hop on my back."

I felt a little skeptical but went along with his idea. After I wrapped my arms around his collar bones, with a big sweep he slid his arms into the jacket, allowing us both to be wrapped in its protective warmth.

"ready to go home?" he whispered. My yawn answered for me.

He chuckled as he walked back out into the snow. No longer a blizzard but gentle snowflakes fell and swirled around us. I smiled and nuzzled my face into his neck and shoulder. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Sans sleeping on the floor next me, his jacket acting as a blanket across my torso. After that night I felt like I was filled with more questions than answers, but for now, I wanted to enjoy this moment _"before it could be taken away from me"_

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could that be talking in Frisk's head? Might not be who you think it is... I'll try to add another chapter tomorrow but this weekend is looking crowed for me. So expect the next update to be Sunday night for sure. Thanks everyone!
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think so far! Feedback helps motivate me!


	5. Overfed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans get into a cooking contest... with a little bit of a twist. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised I'd have a new chapter for tonight so I'm glad I could deliver! Thanks for all the feed back so far! Keeps me motivated!

**Chapter 5: Overfed**

The next few weeks went on without any hitches. Frisk continued to sleep downstairs on the couch and Sans promised to stay out of Frisk’s dreams. Their relationship at first felt a little disjointed after that night Frisk ran outside in the snow, fearful of what she saw of Sans. He couldn’t blame her though, but he knew the best remedy for any tense situation was laughter. He would take any opportunity he could to see the girl laugh, each time she did he’d feel his soul glow bright again. 

Though Sans “worked” various jobs throughout the Underground and spent a good chunk of time spying on Frisk from afar, watching as she’d encounter new monsters everyday and always managed to dodge their attacks and help them in a way only Frisk seemed to know how, Sans always would teleport back to the house when Frisk was done for the day.

Sans would teleport and eagerly wait either in the kitchen or living room. As soon as the door knob begin to click open, he’d pretend he was engrossed in something such as a book or what he was eating. This time he decided to watch television. Frisk would come inside, usually a little banged up and bruised, but from the corner of his eye he’d see her begin to smile when she noticed him.

“I’m home.” Frisk announced before collapsing on the couch. She dug into her knapsack and pulled out a Nicecream. As she’d eat, she seemed to perk up a bit. 

“Sans?”

“hm?” Sans decided to remain uninterested in the girl for another moment.

“Do you want to know what I did today?” Frisk crisscrossed her legs and sat in his direction, trying to get his attention.

Sans smiled to himself, he already knew what Frisk did today. But he wanted to entertain her question so he lowered the television’s volume before turning to her and saying: “lay it on me kid.”  
There it was, a huge grin stretched across Frisk’s face. Every time, Sans felt his soul flutter. Sans never felt this before, the only thing he could relate the feeling with is whenever he would make a joke that would get the whole room to roar with laughter. Was it pride? Was he proud of Frisk like he would be proud of himself? Yeah, must just be pride.

Frisk went on and on about the different obstacles she tackled in the waterfall area. She described each encounter with such detail Sans began to wonder if he had watched the same fight. More likely his focus was so much on Frisk he didn’t care to look over the monsters that closely. 

“…and then MK and I walked around in the rain, he’d want to run ahead of me it was hard to keep the umbrella over both of us.” Frisk giggled at the memory. 

“MK?” Sans didn’t remember seeing her out in the rain. Must have been when he was actually working.

“Monster Kid! I met him briefly the other day and we ran into each other again today.” Frisk beamed, happy to make a new friend. Sans took mental note of this ‘monster kid’ however, believing it couldn’t be coincidence this kid would bump into Frisk twice.

The two continued to discuss the day and what plans Frisk had for tomorrow. Sans would lay bad puns that would make Frisk either giggle or swat her hand at him with a smile. Before long, the streetlamps flickered on and there were less and less passerbys outside. 

“Where’s Papyrus?” Frisk asked, standing up to walk towards the kitchen. 

Sans used Frisk’s absence from the couch to stretch his legs across where she was sitting. “he’s at undyne’s for the night. they haven’t had a sleepover in a while so i guess it’s time.”

“So…” Frisk purse her lips, trying to hide a sly smile. 

Sans raised an eyebrow. “mm yes?”

Frisk shifted her weight back and fourth from her toes to her heels, obviously scheming up something in her head. “Does that mean, if you want, we could cook dinner tonight?”

“sure kiddo, but pap has been gone in the evening before, what makes tonight different?” Sans crossed his ankles and reached his hands behind his head.

Frisk walked over to her bag and began digging. “Well… I found this today and wanted to try it out.” She pulled out a blush pink apron decorated with pinprick sized red dots. 

Sans smiled. “you don’t need an apron to cook ya know that right?”

Frisk huffed and placed her hands on her hips. “And what do you know about cooking?”

At this point Sans chuckled as he began to stand up. “more than you probably know.”  
And with that Sans ruffled Frisk’s moptop before striding into the kitchen. 

“Is this a bet then?” Frisk asked as she followed the skeleton. 

Sans eyed the girl as she began tying the apron on herself, however struggling with the back knot.

“sure, why not.” Sans smirked and motioned for Frisk to turn around so he could help. “what’s the bet?”

As he tied the apron behind her lower back, Frisk pondered. “How about, if I win I get to ask you to do something.”

This peaked Sans’ interest. What could she possibly want him to do? Sans leaned down to Frisk’s ear and asked: “and if _i_ win?” 

Sans’ felt Frisk shiver briefly below him. “I guess… I guess you could do the same.”

Frisk turned around to meet the skeleton’s face. Sans’ grinned. “it’s a deal.” He outstretched his hand and when Frisk met it, a slow wheeze was released between their two palms. 

Sans stepped back, showing off the whoopy cushion before laughing at Frisk for falling for his prank. 

Frisk couldn’t help but laugh too, meeting her palm to her forehead. 

“All right, all right. I guess we’ll both just make the best dinner we can and see who wins.” Frisk already began digging through the ‘food museum’ and pantry, reaching past all the boxes of pasta and jars of sauce. She felt relieved when she finally found food that wasn’t pasta to cook.

The two set out on measuring and prepping various ingredients. Frisk kept eying Sans’ food, but Sans only stole glances to see how determined Frisk looked in her pink apron.

After about an hour both chefs were ready to serve dinner to the other. Sans could not only see that Frisk was pretty confident in her abilities but also very excited to present her meal to a taste test. Sans kept smiling too though, he felt a little excited himself to see how this would match up.

The two sat at the kitchen table, finally getting a chance to see the other’s food fully prepared. The smell of meat and spices wafted into their noses.

“You made… tacos?” Frisk picked up the soft flour tortilla, bringing it to her nose.

“no, close though. actually they are called gyros.” Sans watched as Frisk took a careful bite out of the dough, meat, and veggies. Her eyes widened as she quickly took another bite, devouring it within seconds. Lucky for her he made more.

“omigosh –ans” Frisk spoke with her mouth full of gyros.

“what? did you think i could only cook pasta too or something?” Sans grinned.

Sans looked down at his plate. It looked like a creamy orange soup with chunky pieces of meat. “is this made from ketchup?”

Frisk laughed. “No, it’s called tikka masala. C’mon try it.”

Sans hesitated a little before digging his fork into one of the chunks of meat. When the taste hit his tongue, he was surprised by how spicy it was, not like that was an issue though.

“hey kid, i have to admit this is pretty good.” Sans watched as the girl beamed in front of him.

The two continued to eat and moan with delectable delight. Once they finished their meals and cleaned up the dishes, they sat back down on the couch.

“So… Who wins?” Frisk asked as she began placing some pillows down and grabbed a blanket.

Sans smiled. “I think you deserve it kiddo, i mean _tikka_ look at how stuffed i am.”

Frisk gently swatted her hand at his arm and rolled her eyes. “I’ve never had anything taste that amazing before though, I think you won.”

“how about it’s a tie then?” Sans was the one to crisscross his legs this time.

“Ok then… You go first then.” Frisk pulled the blankets up to her shoulders, making into a blanket gyro herself.

Sans paused to think. He could ask Frisk to anything he wanted, he guessed the bet was just the question itself, she could refuse to answer after all. 

“all right then buddy. can i join you in your adventures tomorrow?” Frisk seemed a little surprised by this.

“Well, yes of course. You always can if you really want, won’t you have work?”

Sans shrugged. “i have a lot of vacation time saved up you could say. ok, your turn, ask away.”

Frisk became visibly uncomfortable. She tucked her chin into the blanket and shifted her gaze. “Would… Could you go into my dream tonight?”

Sans’ eyes widened. “frisk…”

She met his eyes. “Sans, there’s something I need your help with. I’m not sure what it is completely, but when I’m in my dream, well, maybe it’s because it’s my dream but something is really off. I feel like I’m doing everything automatically in dreams, like I don’t have any control. But you… You probably have more awareness. There’s something going on in my dreams that I can’t explain. I feel fine during my dreams, but when I wake up, I can’t shake off this weird feeling. It’s… it’s been scaring me.”

Sans closed his eyes and sighed. “if you absolutely feel comfortable with me in your head, being able to see anything that you could dream about, the good, the bad… then yes kiddo, i’ll do it for you.”

Frisk looked so relieved when Sans’ said yes. “Thank you so much Sans.”

With that, Frisk quickly gathered herself into the couch, and Sans allowed her to stretch her feet over his lap.

“can you really fall asleep this fast?”

Frisk winked, “Just watch me try.” Determination burning in her eyes.

Thirty minutes went by, Sans himself struggled to stay awake. He looked over at the girl whose eyes were scrunched tight. He poked her on the forehead with two of his fingers. She immediately opened her eyes.

“I can’t sleep.” Frisk frowned. She sat up slightly and rubbed her eyes. “C-can I lay the other way?”

“what other-?” Sans questioned, but before he knew it, Frisk placed a pillow onto his lap and leaned her head onto it. 

“That’s better…” Frisk murmured as she laid on her side.

Sans blushed as he looked down at her. She always seemed so small when she was this close to him. He rested his hand on her shoulder, slowly rubbing circles with his thumb. _‘this kid, i swear she’ll be the death of me.’_

Before long, Sans gathered his magic into his finger tips and placed them on to her temple, in a matter of seconds everything with dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could ya'll tell I was hungry writing that chapter haha. I should have the next chapter out tomorrow night! Please leave feedback!


	6. Over and Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes into Frisk's dream once more, what will he discover this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had more work to do than expected yesterday. I got cranking on this chapter as soon as I could!

**Chapter 6: Over and Over**

Sans felt his body snap back onto what appeared to be a blanket. It felt like he had awoken after dreaming about falling. He turned his head to the side saw the blanket was in a grassy field, he outstretched his hand to touch the blades of grass surrounding him. 

Sans squinted towards the distance, seeing the sun beginning to set in the sky. _The sky…_ Sans’ eyes widened. _Holy shit, this is the surface._ He didn’t know why he didn’t realize it sooner, the light in Frisk’s room, those pictures of his friends. The Underground was big, and there were areas which he hadn’t explored yet even, but this… This had to be the surface. _“am I dreaming?”_

Sans sat up and quickly looked around, remembering what he was there for. This was Frisk’s dream, not his. Of course Frisk was from the surface, no wonder she wanted to leave the Undergound so much. 

“Hey you’re awake!” 

Sans’ head spun around to see the source of the voice. His eyebrows raised, there she was. Frisk, again, but older like in her past dream. He watched as she walked towards him barefoot, grinning ear to ear, and carried a hotdog in each hand. Was she always this happy to see him?

“whatsup?” Sans asked as the girl sat down on the blanket beside him. 

“Got us your favorite while we wait of course.” Frisk handed him one of the hotdogs which he happily accepted.

“wait for what again?” Sans asked hesitantly. He wasn’t sure how much he should stay in ‘character’ for Frisk’s dreams. Was she aware she was dreaming?

This Frisk held up a finger while she finished chewing. “Really? The fireworks of course. They were your idea _bonehead_.” 

“o-oh right, sorry. still dazed from my nap.” Sans took another bite of the hotdog. He looked around, there were others beginning to gather in lawn chairs and blankets.  
“where’s everyone else?” Sans asked.

“What do you mean?” Frisk cocked her head at him, making the sunlight reflecting in her pupils. 

“you know, papyrus and everyone else?” He couldn’t help but stare deeply into those eyes, he never looked at them this closely before. 

“That’s funny. How knocked out were you?” Frisk snorted and shook her head at the skeleton. Sans decided to bite his tongue, he didn’t want to seem stupid to her.

Sans looked around at the other attendees. He struggled focusing his vision though, their faces seemed clouded and their movements were jerky. Every time Sans began to settle into the dream, he would be reminded that it was indeed, just a dream.

“hey kid?”

Frisk finished the last bite of her hotdog and grunted “mm?”

Sans paused, unsure what would happen if he broke character. These dreams seemed to be pretty much scripted for Frisk, as if they were memories more than dreams. 

“do you know what’s going on?” Sans tried to be as vague as possible.

“What do you mean hun?”

 _h-hun??_ That caught Sans off-guard. The skeleton felt a blush creep up his cheeks. _“she probably calls everyone that stupid.”_

“does… does anything feel ‘off’ to you?” Sans swallowed.

Frisk’s face fell and for a moment, like a light dimmer, she faded out and then back in.

“I’m not sure what you mean… But now that you mention it…” Frisk looked around, each time she turned her face in a new direction, her head seemed to glitch and reset itself in a new position. 

“frisk..?” Sans reached out to touch her shoulder but when he did, his entire body fell through the blanket, sinking further and further away from Frisk. He continued to fall into a vast darkness, Sans tried to use his magic to catch himself but forgot he couldn’t use magic in Frisk’s dreams.

_**“You shouldn’t be here”** _

Sans frantically looked around. “who was that?” He felt his body begin to meet the earth once more, wincing as he prepared for impact. But it never came. He opened his eyes to see he was back in the same house from the first dream. This time he was sitting on the couch in the living room.

“Saaaans” 

Sans looked over to see a younger Frisk bounding towards him. She looked to be only a year older than the Frisk he currently knew. 

“whatsup pal?” Concern in his voice as Frisk gripped her own wrist, showing off a long cut on her palm.

“I cut myself while cutting a bagel.” She frowned, stretching her hand out for a moment before wincing at the pain more. 

“why’d you do that?” Sans chuckled, grabbing her wrist, leading her to the kitchen sink to rinse off.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, I just wasn’t paying attention. I’ve got a lot on my mind…”

Sans turned the faucet and helped Frisk splash water over the cut.

“what’s on your mind bucko?”

She winced as he squirted anti-bacterial soap on her palm and gingerly rubbed it around. He looked at the blood on his boney fingers, his stomach flipped briefly.

“I guess… I’m just scared.” Sans ripped a couple paper towels to pat dry the wound. _Scared? Was she aware?_

“of what exactly?” Sans watched as Frisk opened and closed her hand cautiously. She looked up at him though, she seemed disappointed.

“…You know what.” She bit her lip and looked away.

Sans locked his jaw. He had to be careful. Whatever dream-Frisk was talking about, it was very much real to her. Well, if she’s going to be vague, he decided he would too.

“it’s going to be fine frisk, i promise.” He touched her shoulder, a little worried that would trigger him to fall into a new dream again and was relieved when it didn’t. 

Frisk furrowed her eyebrows. “It’s getting worse though. Each time it’s a little more ‘off.’”

Sans inhaled when he heard her say “off.” Was this code? Was she beginning to become aware? Or was this all just part of her script?

“what exactly makes it ‘off’?” Sans questioned. Frisk stepped back away from him. 

“I feel weird…” She hugged herself. Sans mentally slapped himself, asking these sort of questions were going to wake her up. But Frisk shook her head, “it’s been a year Sans, what if they never end? What if we never figure out what is going on?”

Sans reached out and Frisk accepted the offer immediately and pulled herself into a tight hug. “i dunno kid. i’m actually working on it right now.”

He patted her hair gently as she continued to nuzzle into his chest. He smiled, all of Frisk’s dreams seemed so pleasant, regardless of any setbacks he experienced so far. He blamed himself though for asking too many questions. Was this the future? Did they all actually make it to the surface somehow after all? Sans began to worry that if somehow this was a projection of the future, would what he say alter the future as well? Would future Frisk remember these moments when he wasn’t future Sans? 

_Shit, this just got more complicated than expected._

Sans looked around the kitchen, admiring all the details. Frisk obviously spent most of her dreams (future?) here causing the house to feel much more life-like than the last dream in the park. He smiled and looked past the kitchen back to the living room. When he did, he saw an incredibly fast movement near a tall house plant in the corner. 

_What was that?_

As the thought crossed his mind, there was another swift movement near the couch. He eyed the area carefully, desperately wishing he had his magic to assist his vision. Sans tried to move towards the living room, forgetting the young Frisk still attached to his torso. He reached down to remove the girl, but struggled. 

“hey frisky, i gotta go check something out.” Panic slowly raising in his voice.

But still, the girl would not budge. “c’mon kid, it’ll just take a sec.”

When she still wouldn’t let go, Sans tried to wedge his fingers between her arms and his waist. He continued to look at the living room, seeing another movement. This time he managed to catch what looked to be a shadow, it was coming closer as it had now reached to the wall separating the dining area and living room.

At this point, Sans put his focus on Frisk. He realized her head was still buried in his chest. He attempted to lift her head off, but each time the girl’s mop top simply rolled over and over again like a ball. 

_What the fuck was going on??_

He looked up again, seeing now that the living room was gone and replaced with a vast darkness. The kitchen began to fade in and out. Sans tried to move his legs and then even tried to lift Frisk off the floor but even she seemed to have her own gravitational force.

_**“Get out of my head.”** _

The voice rang clearly in Sans’ ears. He kept spinning his head around madly looking for the source of the voice. _Was that Frisk?_

He felt the deathgrip around his torso loosen, he looked down at his captor. Frisk slowly released the skeleton, his eyes widened and he reached out to her. When she let go of him, he began to fall again into the void.

Sans opened his eyes. He was awake again. Frisk still had her head on his lap, sound asleep.

Sans felt shaken after that experience. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what just happened to him. Would that be considered a dream within a dream? _Even then…_

Sans touched his face, noticing he was sweating, a rarity for him. He took a deep breath and carefully slid enough out from under Frisk for him to teleport to the kitchen without waking her. 

He reached into the fridge and pulled out a frosted bottle of ketchup. As he pop opened the lid, he saw out of the corner of his eye Frisk move. He took two steps out of the kitchen before he realized he couldn’t see Frisk’s face. Panic washed over him as he shuffled over to the girl, but realized she has just flipped over onto her other side.

Sans smiled and gently place his hand on her arm. She looked like an angel. He hoped she wasn’t still dreaming about whatever he witnessed. When he began to lift his hand off of her, it went back. He tried again but it went back again. And again. Again, again, again, and again.

_“no, no, no.”_

_**“Yes”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support! I'm thinking I may need to adjust the description to this story a little to fit the direction this story is going in. What do ya'll think?


	7. Overslept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a dream and what's reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life's been busier than expected. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Overslept**

_“no, no, no!”_ Sans attempted over and over again to remove his hand from Frisk’s shoulder. As he ears began ringing, he could hear a cackle of laughter behind him. Finally, his hand gave free and he fell to the floor.

Sans quickly turned his head around, not seeing who was emitting the laughter and the threats at him. He looked back to see the couch was now empty and the whole room began to expand away from him. He felt his stomach flip. _He was still in a dream after all…_

 ** _“What do you think you’re doing here?”_** The voice echoed in the now cavernous living room. 

Sans bit his tongue. Should he indulge this tormentor? Sans attempted summon his gaster blasters, but to no avail. 

_“why doesn't my magic work when i actually need it in these dreams?”_

The walls of the living room began to fade into shadows, yet the furniture still remained. Sans flinched and dodged an incoming knife that hurled towards him from out the darkness. Soon more than a dozen knives flung toward him at bullet like speed, Sans jumped, skidded, ducked, and slipped out of the beeline from each knife with a clumsy sort of grace. He wasn’t used to fighting without his magic.

“where is frisk!?” Sans yelled out, frustration in his voice. 

_**“Aw, are you starting to miss your little girlfriend?”** _

Sans didn’t even have time to question them, this time he had to deal with two knives jabbing at him over and over from different directions. The knives moved in a repetitive rocking motion, catching on Sans’ jacket a little too often.

“enough!” Sans roared, feeling a familiar blue spark in his eye socket. He outstretched both of his arms away from his body and summoned his gaster blasters.

 _ **“You shouldn’t be able to do that here.”**_ The knives faltered for a moment.

The gaster blasters began to shoot beams of magic at the walls, ripping a huge hole. Sans squinted and could see the hole lead to somewhere new. At this point, anywhere was better than here. Remembering he had his magic back, Sans’s transported to the hole and jumped through.

Sans landed in what seemed to be a white bed. Each time Sans’ blinked, a new element to the dream would appear. First the walls, then what seemed to be a heart monitor, a small table, a couple chairs, and then lastly—

“Sans?” 

He blinked a few more times, making sure everything was in focus and realized he was in a hospital room. Frisk was sitting in a chair next to his bed. She looked to be the same age as when he last saw her in the fireworks dream. 

“frisk…” he looked down to see her hand in his. He blushed, what was going on now?

Frisk had tears welling up in her eyes. “I was so worried Sans.” Frisk threw her arms around his skeletal frame as best as she could with him sitting up in the bed.

“what happened kiddo?” Frisk sat back, still holding onto Sans’ hand. _a little odd, but i am in a hospital bed._

She let out a small laugh of relief. “You don’t remember?” Sans slowly shook his head. Frisk wiped her face with her other hand and gave a bitter smile.

“You were in my dreams again for the first time in years since my nightmares started coming back again… But when I woke up, you didn’t…”

Tears formed in her eyes again, making them look like surreal pools of water. “I’m sorry, I’m just so happy that you’re okay. Don’t worry, no one knows that you go in my dreams… I wouldn’t want to make anyone else worry about me as much as you do.”

This dream felt so different from the others. It felt the most realistic at least. Sans started to worry though, when are he and Frisk going to actually wake up? _there’s no way my magic is lasting this long…_

Before he could contemplate any further, Sans watched as Frisk began to inch toward him.

“I missed you so much Sans, I thought I was going to lose you…” She whispered, her soft breath close enough for Sans to feel it on his mouth.

“kiddo…?” Sans eyes widened as he felt Frisk’s lips press against his mouth.

Frisk tensed and leaned away. “You… You’re not going to kiss back?” 

Sans felt his face flush blue and he touched his skeletal mouth.

“kid, i dunno where this is coming from all of a sudden—“  
“Stop calling me kid Sans.” Frisk pouted. “What’s wrong?”

Sans stared at her dumbfounded. In this dream… _were, were we dating?_

“frisk, i’m flattered but…” Sans realized he was breaking character… or was he? This Frisk didn’t seem to react the way others had when he broke ‘script.’

Frisk’s face fell. “What… Do, do you not… remember us?” Her hand went limp in his.

Sans swallowed. Why did this feel so real to him? Was this a dream still?

“to be honest bud, i don’t.”

As the words left him, the hung in the air with dread. Frisk let go of Sans’ hand. “Well… what do you remember then?”

Sans pondered. It felt like the past few weeks were a blur now after being in so many dreams. “i guess the last thing i remember is the second time i entered your dreams…”

Frisk stood up abruptly. “What!? Sans, that was, like, _**five years ago?”**_

Sans felt the bed beneath him roll away dramatically from the scene, entering the vast darkness again. His breath hitched as we felt the familiarity of that voice… _who the fuck is doing this?_

The bed stopped and bucked forward, throwing Sans off into the shadows. A low, throaty cackle sounded to his right. He looked over, his eye lit up, prepared to fight again. From out of the shadows he heard footsteps walking towards him. A figure emerged wearing a similar sweater to the one Frisk wore, even their hair was the same length. But their face… _that’s the face i’d see flash across frisk’s._

_**“Howdy.”** _

“who are you.” Sans demanded.

_**“Haven’t you figured it out yet? C’mon, I didn’t erase all of your memories.”** _

Sans squinted. _what?_

They rolled their eyes. _ **“Ok fine, I guess I can give you this little one.”**_

Sans froze as this person was suddenly transported in front of him, just as easily as he could have done. Their fingers glowed sparks of red and touched his temple before Sans even had a chance to react. 

Without warning, images and voices came flooding into Sans’ head. He held the sides of his head in agony. _what the fuck is happening to me??_ The images pieced together into a sequence. Sans saw himself with Frisk, holding the young girl in his bed. 

_“I don’t want to Sans!” She cried out._

_“you won’t frisk, you’re stronger than them.”_

_“I don’t think I am anymore… They keep making me get closer each time to it…” Frisk looked so weak and fragile in his arms._

_“i think it’s time frisky.” Sans rubbed circles around her lower back. She simply shook her head in his chest._

_“We can’t risk it… **Chara** will attempt to steal you away from me again. I can’t protect myself…”_

_“i’ll be fine… i’d rather sacrifice myself in order to save you from these nightmares than see you suffer any longer.”_

Sans breathed heavily. Chara… So the monster had a name. 

_**“Do you see now skeleton?”** _

Sans nodded reactively. 

“so i lost my memories after that night.” Sans spoke. “and… you took them from me.” 

Chara giggled and began to walk in a circle around Sans. Sans began to grasp the situation. Everything that has happened that he can remember, it's all been a dream. All of it. The skeleton he thought he what seemed just hours ago is actually just his past self. He was beginning to remember. Dreams within dreams... 

“but, if my memories are gone, and i’m currently in a dream… why did i go back into frisk’s dreams after i woke up in the hospital?” 

_**“To get them back, piece by piece of course.”** _

“so, i’m looking through frisk’s dreams to remember? when will she wake up?” 

Chara looked at Sans in shock for a moment before bending over in a fit of laughter. 

_**“Frisk is awake. You’re the one who can’t wake up.”** _

Sans felt his soul sink down low into his chest. “how…” 

_**“Because, you’re stuck inbetween your own dreams and mine.”**_ Chara howled with laughter. 

_**“You should’ve seen Frisk’s face today, she’s been crying like a baby beside your body all day. I’ll be sure she’ll pay us a little visit when she falls asleep…”** _

“don’t you dare.” Sans felt himself saying. Something was bubbling up inside of him. He felt his soul glow brighter. His head spun and he tried to balance himself by placing his hands on the ground. 

_“Sans!”_

Sans looked up and watched as Chara held Frisk by the shoulders. Sans reached out, magic building in his finger tips, but it was too late. Sans felt the color drain from the room and their bodies. Frisk’s soul floated out of her chest. With one swift motion, Chara stabbed Frisk in the back. Sans witnessed as her soul split in two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. Sorry. Please leave feedback! Makes me write faster haha.


	8. Undercut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will they get out of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm really sorry for such a long delay. Midterms have been killer this semester. Spring break is right around the corner for me though so I hope to write more this week and next! Thank you for your patience, you all have been great!

**Chapter 8: Undercut**

There was black. Always black. A blackness that swallowed all light and with it sucked away any and all strength I had in my soul, well, except for my determination.

It always hurt when I died. My soul would burst and I would be sent to this limbo between life and death, continuing and resetting… But I never gave up, my soul would re-fuse itself back together. Each time I died it seemed I would hover in this void longer and longer. Maybe it was just me; after all, I got tired of dying when I was in the Underground and now being on the surface, this was the first point in which I faced this choice to RESET not in a dream.

I looked down at my chest, my red soul glowing weakly outside my body. The pulse shook the soul hard, as if it was struggling to mend itself internally. I imagined that if my soul was anything like my actual heart, it must be made up of thousands of connecting tissues that are woven together meticulously with care. This process of restoring itself must get harder each time I die. 

My stared at this little light in front of me, this little ray of hope. Even though my body has doubled in size since the first time my soul appeared before me, my soul remained the same. I cupped my hands around it, hoping to steady its shudders. My thoughts turned to Sans… I thought about how easy it was for Chara to kill me right in front of Sans. 

I didn’t know how many memories Sans has collected in the past day. It was just a night ago he made the choice to risk himself again in order to retrieve his memories through his dreams and mine. When we fell asleep together however, I couldn’t find him. I could feel Sans inside my mind, but not my dreams. 

From my own dreams, I would catch glimpses of him though. I used all the power I had to reach out to him. I would call out to him and run in his direction; but as all dreams go, I could never catch up. 

So I began sending memories to him. I pulled out simple small ones I felt would help him at least get back on the right path. Back to when he first started visiting my dreams in the Underground. 

With each memory I would send to him, I felt a new memory creep into my subconscious. Memories I knew were not mine. Memories I knew were Chara’s. 

I looked past my soul and into the void. My eyes widened as through my fingers I could see the darkness pulling at the glow of my soul. Like faint red fumes being pinched and twirled out through the gaps between my fingers. I quickly cupped my soul tightly and hugged it to my chest. The dark force surrounding me felt like it was tearing me about sinew by sinew. 

“No please, I want to continue!” Tears welled up in my eyes and a cry of pain seethed through my teeth.

Like jolts of lightening, I felt flashes of Chara’s memories slap me fast and hard. 

_Everyone I knew and loved, gone before my very eyes. Dust stuck to my sweaty skin and I could feel a sense of pleasure pinching the powdery afterlife between my thumb and fingers._

_This was ecstasy. Killing the monsters that stepped in my way towards ruling this world. Not even my stupid brother could stop me. There is no soul more powerful than a human’s._

“No! Stop this!” I raised my tightly clenched hands to my forehead and curled into a fetal position. I closed my eyes and thought of the things that made me happy. When Sans first started helping me with the strange after effects I would feel from my dreams, he would tell me to think about all the people who are looking out for me and all the things that make me happy. 

Sans made me happy. Sans was my bliss. Over all these years we built so many special memories together, he helped me adjust the most to living on the surface. When I was afraid of meeting all these new people as ambassador, he would be there in the background giving me a thumbs up. When I needed help on a school project he actually made an effort to help, unlike his attempts to help Papyrus around the house. Even when I grew older and was asked out on dates by guys in my classes, Sans would be more protective than Asgore over me. With that, Sans was there for any heartbreaks I experienced as well. All the stress, all the fear and anxieties, Sans always knew what to do and say. With Sans and all my friends by my side, I managed to help pave a new path for both monsters and humans alike…

_Why would I ever be afraid of the monsters under my bed and in my closet growing up if the real monster was inside my own head?_

I blinked a few times.

I was back in my room. Sitting at my desk, looking at all the pictures I’ve collected of my friends and family. Like nicotine, I felt the familiar sensation of determination coursing in my veins, looking at all these old memories again. 

I inhaled and exhaled through my nose and sat very still for a moment, listening. It wasn’t until I heard soft snoring did I allow myself to finally look. I turned my chair to my bed and looked over at Sans sleeping as he usually did.

I wanted to believe that if I walked over to him right now, rubbed his arm and kissed his mouth he’d wake up. I wanted to believe that so fucking badly. My heart ached looking at him. _Why couldn’t this just be a normal day again?_

I wondered if since Chara was aware of my SAVE, would they be sent back in time too or would what I just left still be carrying on since it was in my head too? 

Rocks began to pile in my throat. I realized Sans probably isn’t aware that I have this power if his own memories are limited to when he first started going my head. At that point in my life I wasn’t even aware that I would SAVE and die and go back. Those were the days where the limbo I’d rest in only was a blink long. He probably thinks I’m dead right now… I started to kick myself for not giving Sans more of a breakdown to what an anomaly I was before he went back into my mind.

Instead I got so choked up in having to refrain myself around him during the days in the hospital and recovery. He held not only no memories of how we slowly drifted together, but currently held no inclination to even be attracted me…

The Sans I grew to know looked at me with a spark of giddiness and attraction in his eyes. The Sans the woke up in the hospital just a week ago looked at me like I was still the kid he would walk to school or just the friend who played video games with him on weekends. I felt diminished and small.

His lack of memories concerned everyone else as well. Well, except Papyrus really. Pap saw his brother as the same comical and lazy goofball he always knew. Sure, Sans wouldn’t be able to recall any recent goings with his brother, but Papyrus never really asked him to. Toriel was concerned as ever and doted to Sans’ every need; while Undyne believed he would remember if we just took him his favorite places, but that plan failed quickly as the two places Sans enjoyed were Grillby’s and his own room. Not exactly anything crazy enough to jog his memory. 

I cringed at myself as I remembered how pathetic my kiss must have seemed back in the hospital. Even me, his own girlfriend, couldn’t spark his memories with a kiss.  
Sans was clever though. When he returned home from the hospital under strict guidelines to get as much as rest as possible (to which he had no complaints), Sans however started weighing the options. 

_“so i lost my memories in your dreams?” Sans sat up in the recliner in the living room, pillows crowding every nook and cranny around him thanks to Toriel._

_We were watching the MTT News Network and eating burgs and fries I picked up from Grillby’s._

_“Yeah, when you woke up after being asleep for a few days and not being responsive…” I swallowed hard, I didn’t like talking about it. It was all my fault he couldn’t remember. If only I just tried to get help with my nightmares another way… Maybe Alphys could have a solution, I shouldn’t have believed Sans was my only option._

_Sans sat up and turned to me. “no ki—frisk, like, my memories are in your dreams right?”_

_I finished chewing one of my fries and met his eyes. “I don’t think I get what your point is?”_

_“what i’m saying is, what if my memories are just trapped in your dreams. couldn’t i just go in and get them somehow?”_

And I regrettably let him back in that night. Wait, that was just last night… God, dreams made life seem so much longer. Especially after I’ve been through this day already. It was late morning, again, but this time I knew what was going on. 

I gave into my selfishness last night and again risked Sans’ life just because I wanted _my_ Sans back so badly. And now I risk never having any Sans in my life again…

But I saw Sans. The brief moment where Chara held me in their arms before stabbing me in the back, I saw him. The last thing I remember seeing was the bright glow of blue emitting from Sans chest. I could feel my own soul grow warm as I thought about him. Even though this Sans doesn’t remember our relationship, somewhere deep inside his own soul, he must know what ties us together.

I crept over to the side of the bed and hesitantly laid my hand in his. I thumbed over his boney fingers gently, I realized I was being cautious out of habit. Sans wasn’t going to wake up from this, and I knew from before I died he wouldn’t even wake up if I started crying and shaking him.

Today I wasn’t going to allow myself to cry.

I saw what I was going to be up against. A fear that whispered in the back of my mind was proven true. Chara was attempting to take away Sans from me by taking his memories of us ever being together. 

I didn’t want to imagine what ways Chara could be torturing Sans. From the brief moment I got to see Sans, I knew I wasn’t in my own dreams. Wherever we were, there was an air of darkness I only ever felt in glimpses in my own dreams… And to be honest, I didn’t know from who these auras radiated from more. 

I had to do something different when I could actually fall asleep tonight. I had to have some sort of plan in place. But then again… if I did that, wouldn’t Chara know about it ahead of time?

I frowned. How fair was it that Chara could peek into my life yet I could never peek into theirs?

Sans’ fingers twitched and a small spark of blue magic popped in my hand. _He must be fighting again…_

The last time I experienced this day I spent most of my time watching over Sans and hoping that somehow on his own he’d awake again just as he did in the hospital. A voice told me that I wouldn’t be as lucky twice….

God I wish Sans was here and aware of the situation I was in. He could be so analytical when he wanted to survey a problem to reach a solution.

That’s it! Alphys! She might be able to help us. When Sans was in the hospital, she ran tests on his coma-like state, she only told her findings to Sans however. 

Only issue however is that Sans and I kept this dream travel a secret for almost a decade now… I was nervous about how she would react to only now finding this out.

I stood up and gave one last look at Sans before bending down to kiss his forehead.

“I’ll get to you soon… And this time I won’t die as easily.”

The journey to Alphy’s lab was not far relatively speaking. It was definitely easier when Sans could transport us there. I felt my soul surge as my legs picked up pace once I started out on the sidewalk and I started running, not caring what passer-bys might be thinking.

When I reached the lab, I pulled my guest pass out and went down a maze of fluorescent light hallways until I found my way to Alphy’s office. Lucky for me, she looked to be enjoying her lunch break.

When I swiped my card again to get through the automated doors, she jumped a little in her seat and nearly dropped her cup of instant ramen. 

“F-frisk! I d-didn’t expect you to be here?” She pushed up the rim of her glasses and hopped down from her chair. 

“Alphys… I need your help, it’s kind of an emergency actually…”

She set down her cup and I quickly sat in another chair. I looked at my friend who patiently waited for me to continue. I took a deep breath and before I knew it, everything started to spill out of me. Everything from how selfish I felt for letting Sans risk his life so many times to my fear that if Sans couldn’t recover his memories, he’d never fall back in love me again. 

“I guess Alphys, I just am really ashamed this isn’t something I’ve come to you sooner about… I feel awful that this seems like I don’t trust you.” I felt like I’ve been blabbering and bumbling my words for about the an hour it took to explain the whole situation even admitting to Alphys the knowledge only Sans and I shared regarding my power over the RESETs and the pressure I receiving from Chara to RESET again. I did leave out why Chara wanted me to RESET however…

During my reconciliation, Alphys simply listened and asked questions where needed and jotted down some notes as well. When I finished, I realized I had been crying and my eyes felt very swollen. _So much for not crying today._

“Frisk…” Alphys hopped off her chair and waddled over to me. She placed her hands on my shoulders. “You don’t need to apologize. You of all people should know that I-I understand where you’re coming from, a-after all.” 

I smiled. I sure felt like a big idiot. Alphys is one of my closest friends, yet I can’t help but allow our close relationship to make me forget how forgiving and special she truly is. Of course she’d understand how difficult it is to tell the truth after so many years of secrets. I knew I could trust her about Chara as well, she apparently was aware that the flower she injected DETERMINATION into was part of Asriel… Neither one of us was ready to tell the queen and king about their children.

“All right then.” Alphys backed up and clapped her hands together. “Lets figure out if there’s a way for you to not die this time.”

“You don’t seem that surprised about my abilities Alphys?” I couldn’t help but ask.

A bashful smile crept on her face. “W-well, as the royal scientist I h-have access to materials and ob-observations made by Sans and the royal scientist before me…”

“Sans wrote materials about me?” 

“N-no, not exactly. More like he h-had theories of his o-own that many dismissed d-due to lack of evidence. L-like that t-there’s multiple timelines, or parallel universes. I thought those themselves were t-too crazy to be possible. A-after listening to what you said, it clicked for me that Sans was probably c-c-correct on a lot of other theories as well…”

I remember Sans trying to explain timelines to me. I understood that I had the power to RESET timelines, but I couldn’t understand his ideas that there are timelines moving at the same stream as this one but with sometimes small or huge differences. He would never tell me why he thought that way though…

“P-plus, I knew something must have been going on dealing with his magic when I ran t-tests on him in the hospital…” 

I remembered again how Sans wouldn’t tell me what Alphys told him… 

“…Can I ask what the results showed?” I swallowed.

Alphys diverted her eyes and bit her bottom lip. “I’m not sure if you want to hear this Frisk… but I-I guess given the current circumstances, you need to know this…”

“What is it?” I felt my palms sweat a little, I’ve only seen Alphys act this way when she had to deliver bad news to patients families.

“Whatever power was used to manipulate Sans’ memories, the process d-did something terrible… S-sans’ HP has dropped to .5”

Before I got a chance to even compute what that now meant, Alphys grabbed my hands and sighed.

“…meaning, if he was able to get hurt in your mind or dreams, he could be killed there too.”

_A vision flashed across my mind, a memory not of my own again, this time I watched as I drove a successful slash across Sans._

_Was… Was this just a vision?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your patience with this story! I also know how much it sucks wanting some more romance sooner, but trust me, the build up will be worth it. Please leave comments for me! I read each one and take them to heart!


	9. Undertones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets back in her head on a mission to rescue Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks everyone for over 100 kudos now! And absolutely thank you all for your comments! They make my day and help me want to write more! This is the longest chapter so far so enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Undertones**

“H-how are you feeling Frisk?” 

I blinked a few times and stretched my fingers out, realizing my hands were balled into tight fists for several minutes now. Alphys had my body ‘lie’ on an angled metal platform, various colored cords attached to my chest, arms, and temples. My wrists and ankles held down by leather restraints.

I wasn’t sure how to feel. _Oh ya know, the love of my life probably thinks I’m dead. As if that matters as much since he barely knows who I am now. On top of that, he’s probably exhausting all efforts and magic to survive in my own head._

But I reply, “Peachy. Just peachy.”

Alphys nervously nodded at my response and continued clacking away on her keyboard behind the desk a couple feet in front of me. 

“I’m not too sure if this will work… b-but I guess if it doesn’t, you’ll at least be more likely to not die a-again.” My friend got up from her chair, giving me a weak smile. 

As Alphys doubled checked all my monitors and began laying out her medical tools on a tray next to me, I chewed anxiously on the inside of my cheek. I prayed that when I died in my dream last time that Sans and Chara did not continue regardless of the short reset. If anything at least, I hoped that Chara was not aware of my plans with Alphys as this experiment might be setting up to fail from the beginning. 

Alphys picked up her syringe, sticking the needle into a small vile of neon yellow liquid and slowly suctioning it through the syringe. I gulped as she flicked the sides of it and turned towards me. 

“Are you ready?” Her lips forming a sympathetic line as she glanced down at the floor. 

_Are you determined?_

“I think so…” I swallowed. I tried to keep my mind as blank as possible. 

Alphys swabbed my forearm with a disinfectant wipe before inhaling sharply. I looked up at the ceiling, telling myself it was just like a trip to the doctor. I winced at the initial puncture of the needle before I felt a vibrating sensation spread through my arm. The golden liquid in my veins felt like hundreds of small pinpricks or bumble bees flowing and spreading faster and faster; like when a limb falls asleep. 

As this sensation made its course throughout my bloodstream and towards my soul, the previous areas began to numb and I started to panic. Alphys dropped the syringe and stumbled backwards, my eyes widening. Without being able to feel it, I realized my body was convulsing hard against my metal ‘bed.’ 

I felt like crying out, but words and sound failed. Maybe I lost my hearing as my vision began to cloud. All I wanted was Sans. All I could think about was Sans. All I could dream about was Sans. 

_I swear I will get you out, even if I have to die a hundred thousands times._

I fell hard on my knees and palms into a small gathering of wildflowers and tall grass. My breath quivering as I slowly took in the environment I was in. 

_The Ruins…_

But this felt different, there were no golden flowers surrounding me.

“Are… Are you ok?” 

My eyebrows raised from surprise. _Asriel._

The small goat child walked over towards me reaching down to help me up. I gladly accepted his offer and felt a shy smile creep over my face involuntarily. 

“I think I’m all right…” I began to take a step but felt a sharp pain shoot up in my right ankle, causing me to buckle my step. Asriel quickly wrapped his arm around my torso, preventing me from falling again.

“My Mom can help you, she’ll know just what to do!” He stated, allowing me to put my weight onto him as we walked out of the clearing. 

“Are you sure it’s ok…? I’m not—“ 

“Of course it is. I’ve seen her help heal a variety of different looking monsters, what you are on the outside won’t matter to her.” He smiled comfortingly at me, his voice small and a little timid but obviously proud of his Mother’s abilities.

“Thank you.” I replied. _Toriel… Mom…_

So it worked. I had more Determination in my body to surpass another human’s… In this case: Chara. I was in their memories now. I wonder if they know… I had to look for clues to help me defeat them and save Sans.

“What’s your name?” 

Without any effort, my lips moved and I answered: “Chara. Yours?”

“Asriel.” He beamed and helped lift me up a little more. I looked around, admiring the Ruins once more and walking past all the different monsters from the Ruins, I felt a sense of curiosity and wonder again. _Were these my own feelings or Chara’s?_

We shortly arrived at a cottage and I smiled up at the doorway, a wave of nostalgia came over me. 

“Mom!” Asriel called out. He helped me hobble down the hallway. When we reached what I knew to be Toriel’s room, Asriel dropped his arm.  
“Wait out here ok?” He gave a small smile and quickly turned tail into his Mom’s room.

I balanced myself carefully on my left leg, straining to hear the conversation from inside the room. I slowly hopped towards my right and found myself standing in front of the hallway mirror. 

My breath hitched as I caught my reflection. _It’s me._ But no, really, it is _me._

I gingerly touched my cheeks and mouth. I didn’t look like Chara, I looked like me for some reason. I inched closer to the mirror and looked even closer at my features. I cautiously reached my fingers toward the glass, I could feel my soul dropping into the pit of my stomach. 

_How is this possible? I’m not… I can’t be…_

As my finger tips met the glass of the mirror, my hand began to penetrate smoothly through. Before I knew it; my arm, shoulder, face, and the rest of my body sucked through the mirror and I tumbled into a spiraling darkness. As I landed on what felt to be upright on some sort of invisible black ground, I started sprinting. In the far-far distance, the only thing I could see was a small pinprick of white light. 

Voices flew past my ears and blips of images whooshed past in my peripheral vision. 

_“Chara! Where are you going!?”_

_“Don’t be scared child, I will always protect you…”_

_“I’m not sure about this… Won’t you get sick?”_

_“Chocolate always makes me feel better, you can have mine.”_

_“Mom! Asriel keeps making up new rules in our fight!”_

_“You’re such a cry baby sometimes, I swear!”_

These scenes and words portrayed Chara as a shy, sweet young child. They always let Asriel win and gladly befriended all monsters that crossed their path. 

My mind continued to be puzzled with questions; what happened to make them become the person I knew them to be today…? 

The light ahead of me grew larger and brighter with each stride I made. My heart was racing to an unfamiliar beat. These memories I was being filled with felt so personal and filled with love and _not_ LOVE. 

Worry stacked and weighted down my steps. How would this help me save Sans? How would this information be enough to stop Chara from stealing away Sans’ memories, or worse, his life? 

My thoughts turned to Asriel. I closed me eyes, remembering the sweet boy I met and then the young man I encountered briefly when we fought. Chara clearly loved him, regardless of all the teasing and arguments they got into growing up. 

But why me? Why is Chara in my head… Why is Chara… 

The light blinded me for a moment and I stumbled onto my knees again. 

“frisk!!”

My eyes shot up to see Sans reaching out in front of me, his back towards me. I looked past him to see Chara holding the knife that was used to just kill me. Sans’ gaster blasters erupted beams of magic on either side of him towards Chara, who easily teleported out of the way and shook their pointed finger up in the air.

_**“Tsk tsk, you need to be quicker than that.”** _

I held my breath and quickly gathered my stream of consciousness and shot a new memory towards Sans. As I did, he turned towards me, completely caught off guard. 

The ground fell through below us as we ran towards each other. I reached out my hands towards his and we clasped them together as we free fell, our clothes rippling against this tunneling wind from below.

“frisk? how are you alive?!” Sans squeezed my hands tightly. 

“You’re about to find out!” I yelled back against the loudness of the surrounding wind. 

With a blink of an eye, we were both inside Sans’ room back in Snowdin. However we weren’t alone.

Sitting on the edge of his bed was… well, us?

The two were at a fair distance apart, unaware of our presence in this space. I looked at Sans standing next to me, his hand still in mine. My soul fluttered with hope, I could see it in his eyes earlier and now this…

But my hopes diminished as he too realized he was still holding my hand, he dropped it and I unwillingly shook off the rejection. 

Sans took a few steps towards the ‘copies’ of us sitting on the bed, their conversation seeming serious. I watched as Sans cleared his throat, unsure if he could get their attention. I giggled through my nose, he didn’t know what he was doing.

“Sans, I don’t think they can see us.” I announced behind him. He finally turned around and looked at me.

“i don’t understand. isn’t this a memory? shouldn’t i be the one sitting on the bed?” 

I shrugged. “I guess since I’m actually here with you this time, we get to just observe like ghosts.”

“ouch, are you saying you don’t see napstablook?” Sans grinned.

“Okay, bad example but you know what I mean.”

Suddenly the Frisk-copy burst out into tears and backed away from the edge of the bed and pressed her back against the wall, curling her legs to her torso. I think I was about 15, I remembered this being soon before I finally broke the barrier.

_“spit it out kid, what do you know.” The Sans-copy seemed to be fighting back his own anger, he was beginning to realize his suspicions were coming to light._

_The Frisk-copy shook her head. “I’m so sorry Sans… If… If I knew that you have been aware this whole time…”_

_“what frisk, what would be different, huh?”_

Sans and I walked a little closer towards the scene. In a way it felt like we intruding on a very personal matter. I imagined that these memories still felt very foreign to Sans.

_The Sans-copy inched himself threateningly close to the girl. He sat on his knees and placed his left hand against the wall, looking down at the Frisk-copy. I could see tears forming in her eyes._

My stomach clenched tight. I looked over at Sans, observing his reaction. He watched as his copy began to prepare his blue magic in his left eye and hands. 

“why am i like this kiddo?” He glanced nervously at me. His eyes looked accusingly back and fourth from me and young me. I motioned a nod of my head to say _keep watching._ As if the best part of a movie was coming up.

_“I would have never reset the timeline, I would have never allowed Chara to grow stronger… I never meant to hurt you Sans.” The Frisk-copy cowered under her friend, afraid of his reaction._

_The Sans-copy peered down at the girl with his sunken eye sockets. After several seconds he slumped back and sat on his legs, his head drooped._

I felt my own soul desiring to reach out and comfort his. It floated a few inches from the chest briefly before I ushered it to go back, reminding myself this already happened. Sans however did notice this, his eyes widened as he witnessed my soul’s momentary appearance. 

“frisk?” He took a step towards me but his actions were interrupted.

_“Sans?” The Frisk-copy shakily sat up from against the wall._

_“those déjà vu moments… those dreams… they all actually did happen, haven’t they?” his voice barely a whisper as he kept his head tucked downward._

_The Frisk-copy stopped herself from touching the skeleton._

_“…yes.”_ Sans took a step back next to me. Realization setting inside him. I was the cause of all his worry, I was his reason for becoming a lazy paranoid. I was the one that caused responsibility to fall on his shoulders in order to reset the timeline when Chara took control. 

I could see that he was having an internal struggle to decide what to do with this information. He was fighting back his anger with what little memories and knowledge he had of who I really was. 

_“But Sans… I don’t want to reset again. It hurts every time I die and have to come back. I don’t want to hurt anyone either…” Finally the Frisk-copy summed up the courage to clasp either side of her friend’s face._

_Slowly, the Sans-copy raised his head to face hers. Tears leaking from his eye sockets, he grinned regardless, trying to show her he was ok._

_“…promise bud?” the Frisk-copy nodded firmly and gave him a weak smile back._

Sans next to me remained speechless before shuffling closer to me. I bit my lip and mustered up my own courage to place my arm around his shoulders. He froze at the gesture, staring at the scene of our copies comforting each other. Slowly, he sunk into me and allowed me to wrapped my other arm around him. 

We remained like this for a few moments, watching the copies wipe her faces on their sleeves and allowing the silence to sink in. Finally the Sans-copy broke the peace: 

_“why” he cleared his throat, “why do you reset?”_

Before my copy could answer, the floor dropped beneath us was the furniture remained. My hold on Sans became tighter. I knew this exit was not my doing. We quickly fell back into a dark void before collapsing on an invisible ground. 

_**“Frisk is so clingy, isn’t she?”**_ Chara’s voice pronounced itself, echoing off imaginary walls. We rose to our feet, this time Sans grasped my hand, possessively. 

_**“But you used to know all about that didn’t you? These memories I have from you, skeleton, are just full of juicy apathetic emotions Frisk doesn’t know about.”** _

I turned my head towards Sans. _He… He was keeping secrets from me?_

Sans refused to look at me and I felt the squeeze of his hand falter. Before I could speak, Chara revealed themselves, walking towards us. 

When I saw them, my mind raced back to their memories I witnessed earlier. The emotional bond between them and Asriel beat hard in my chest. I shook off the feeling to allow Determination to set in. I had to get Sans out of here. 

“Why are you doing this Chara?” I asked, surprised by the steadiness in my voice. 

They smirked. _**“It’s no fun for me to just flat out tell you. I thought you were smarter than this Frisky.”**_

My brain raked for answers. I didn’t want to believe they were doing this out of sheer sadistic pleasure. I looked back over at Sans, before I knew it he snapped his fingers and bones appeared out of thin air. As he reached his hand out to deliver his attack, Chara followed up with her own. 

I felt my soul turn blue and I was thrown back, out of the way of the incoming knife attacks. I panicked looking around for each location Sans teleported to. Chara’s attacks did not let up regardless, as they too could use the power of teleportation here. 

I felt myself rise to my legs and began to sprint directly towards the center of the attacks. My heart pounding in my chest, my ears becoming deaf, and I felt the familiar sense of buzzing and numbness course through my body with each step closer. 

I ignored Sans’ confused and angry look on his face as he attempted to turn my soul blue, but I somehow managed to block him. 

“frisk! what the fuck are you doing?!” He yelled out. I made a beeline towards Chara. 

They quickly noticed me and grinned before shooting a variety of knives in my direction. I managed to dodge most of them, only receiving a few flesh wounds. I remembered Sans’ even lower HP and I looked around for him, praying he’s still dodging their attacks. 

As I continued to dodge and make my way closer to Chara, I recognized their attacks were becoming less intense. I looked around again, seeing Sans off behind me to the southwest. My eyes widened in fear, Chara was going easy on me because they were preparing a stronger attack on Sans. 

When I approached Chara, my mind raced rapidly. I reached out but realized my efforts were futile. The way Chara grinned at me, reality punched the wind out of my lungs. I did exactly what they wanted me to do. Looking back at Sans, his next attack was prepared to protect me instead of himself from Chara’s incoming attack. 

“No Sans don’t!” I screamed, my blood boiling. I looked back at Chara and as I pushed my arms out towards them, the last thing I saw was my soul emerge from out of my chest. 

My whole body felt numb and with my eyes still closed, I worried that I died again. Slowly I opened each eye and saw my open hands pushing my bright red soul in front of me. My breathing stopped as I watched a hoard of knives coming straight at me, but as they reached my soul a golden and red swirling force shielded me from each weapon, turning them each into dust before my eyes. 

This was my Determination. 

“frisk? but how?” Sans spoke from behind me and I watched through the barrier that Chara was beginning to increase their attacks yards away. I somehow managed to teleport here too. 

When I turned my head to look over my shoulder at Sans, his own eyes widened with shock. I didn’t know what was more surprising about how I looked compared to this newfound power, but I didn’t care. All I cared about was getting Sans the hell out of here. _Now._

I took a deep breath, allowing the Determination to cultivate deep in my stomach and grow in my chest. Cautiously, I released one of my hands away from my soul, the shield shrunk suddenly in size. I knew I had to do this quickly before Chara noticed the opening, or worse, before Sans could protest my idea. 

I shifted my stance, never once looking away from Chara. I swung my free arm around me and stretched it out towards Sans. I sent my power out of my palm and encased him in a red bubble. 

“hey what do you think you’re doing?” Sans punched the walls of the bubble, finding himself unable to even use his magic now. 

I exhaled slowly through my nose and closed that hand into a fist, at the same time the bubble popped and he was gone. 

I quickly returned my hand back to my soul and began to concave the shield towards Chara. 

I whispered to my soul, “Is he safe? Is he out?” 

My soul responded by producing a dark puff of blue out with the pulsing red and gold barrier. I closed my eyes, allowing the blue light to wash over my briefly. 

_“Well… Then there’s just one more person I have to worry about now.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, hope it wasn't too hard to understand the fight scenes. They're so hard for me to write and try to keep them from getting confusing. Please comment! Keeps me motivated!


	10. Over and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is finally awake. But where's Frisk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback! I hope you love reading this as much as I love writing it! Honestly what motivated for me to write this time around was the lack of other stories updating quick enough haha, I don't want to leave ya'll hanging either!

**Chapter 10: Over and Out**

Why do people dream?

Are our dreams premonitions? Memories? Our true wants and desires?

_Our fears?_

To Sans, it was not the nightmares that scared him… It was the paranoia. Reset after reset, Sans began to stop caring about living in the moment as he feared each day could be his last in a blink of an eye. Dreams after dreams, Sans’ soul held a small seed of doubt when he really woke up.

Where did the dreams end and reality begin?

It was dark when Sans finally opened his eyes. His body stiffened as he allowed his nerves to feel the press of his weight against the mattress. He cautiously raised his hand to his eye and rubbed away the sleep. Allowing his gaze to adjust without wasting anymore magic, he fumbled his arm off the bed until he managed to hit a conveniently placed lamp. 

Sans winced as the lamp turned on and revealed where he was.

_‘frisk’s room?’_

Sans sat up and swung his feet to the hardwood floors, feeling a cool draft around his ankles. 

Sans took in the soft textures that were Frisk’s bedroom. From the photographs arranged all over the walls to the array of books she had stacked on her nightstand. He smiled to himself, appreciating all her small touches that made Frisk, well, Frisk.

As Sans sat there thinking of the girl, he felt the corners of his mouth drop. He slowly turned his head to look behind him at the rest of the bed, seeing it was empty. 

_“if i’m in frisk’s room then…”_

Suddenly Sans stood up, remembering his dream. Sans heart dropped into his stomach, _she was still there._ How did she even get back in the dreams? Was she in his room?

Sans, wide-eyed, quickly gathered himself and stumbled feverously out of her room and down the hallway.

“shit!” he seethed, reaching down to his foot after stubbing his toe on a hallway table. He reminded himself to wear his soft slippers around the house while relearning where all the ‘traps’ were.

Sans pushed open his door and turned on the lights only to find disappointment, Frisk wasn’t there. Rubbing his skull he frustratingly shoved on his slippers. Sans looked briefly around the room, remembering that he didn’t actually spend much time in here while he was recovering. Toriel thought it best for him to sleep in the chair in the living room where it was easy for him to access all that he may need. 

The room was similar to how his was back in Snowdin, he had his own methods of organization that contrasted most of his friends. He did notice he had a lot more drawers in his dresser and boxes on his own desk. Sans carefully opened some of the boxes on his desk and leafed through its contents. 

Most of the boxes were filled with junk like small gags, cards, and even some magic tricks. He laughed to himself, remembering that Frisk and him got into an argument about his messy habits that lead to her at least organizing his desk. 

Sans paused, holding his breath, allowing the memory to sink in further. _“i’m remembering…?”_ Sans shakily picked up the next box, too eager to open it right away. He couldn’t get rid of this giddiness that shown through his grin. 

He took another breath and opened the next box, peering down into it he saw various small items and notes. Carefully, Sans lifted a few of the items out and placed them on the desk. A few ketchup bottle caps, a rock, a broken zipper pull, some post cards and finally, a multitude of letters in opened envelopes. 

But even as he looked over these items, nothing more hit him. He could see small heart drawn on one of the envelopes and right away he knew this was a memory box dedicated to Frisk. Sans gritted his teeth while looking long and hard at the letters before deciding he wasn’t ready to look at them.

As scanned the rest of the room, he felt like something was missing. “bed, desk, lamp, closet… ah yes.” Sans looked at an empty corner by his door and pondered his options. He chuckled as he walked over to his dresser and pulled open his sock drawer. 

“at least frisk didn’t make me organize the inside of my drawers” and with that he began to scoop out socks and toss them into the corner. As he did, the socks began to form a small tornado. Satisfied, Sans turned his heels towards the door but something in the tornado caught his eye. 

“what could that be?” he murmured.

Sans slowly walked toward the windswept socks and at the right timing snatched the item from between the flying articles. Sans jumped a little as he heard his door squeak open and quickly shoved the item into one of his coat pockets.

“SANS?” Papyrus asked in the best whispering voice he could manage.

“oh hey pap, wassup?” Sans asked a little too urgently. 

Papyrus walked over to Sans, giving a relieved smile down to his brother. 

“I DIDN’T EXPECT YOU TO BE UP… I WANTED TO WAKE YOU EARLIER BUT TORIEL SAID YOU NEEDED ALL THE REST YOU COULD GET.”

“why are you up?” Sans asked, concerned. Papyrus usually was a heavy sleeper.

“I JUST REALIZED THAT YOUR—THE HUMAN HAS BEEN GONE ALL DAY AND STILL HASN’T RETURNED. SHE’S NOT ANSWERING HER PHONE AND NEITHER IS ALPHYS.” Papyrus frowned and looked past Sans at the newly formed sock tornado, shaking his head in disappointment.

“alphys??” Sans asked surprised. As Papyrus explained how he saw her go into Alphy’s lab earlier, Sans remembered those new found abilities Frisk possessed… _but how?_ Sans’ mind raced with possible answers before settling on his strongest gut theory. “i’ll go check on her pap, don’t worry, just go back to bed.”

Papyrus smiled and hugged Sans, who returned his offer immediately. As Papyrus patted his brother’s back, Sans felt Pap’s movements become awkward. Before Sans could lean back to see Papyrus’ face, Sans heard his brother speak in a tone he rarely heard: “Sans… I know something has been going with you and Frisk… I may not understand it all, but I want you to know you can always trust me too…”

When the two dropped their embrace, Sans tried to look at his brother but it was too late, Papyrus simply waved a goodnight as he walked back out the door and down the hallway. Sans felt his fingers twisting on the hem of his jacket, beginning to feel guilt for causing his own brother to feel so left out. Sans spent his whole life protecting him, he forgot that sometimes ‘protecting’ him from himself only would hurt him in return.

Sans allowed himself to exhale as he walked down the nearby stairs and out the front door. He contemplated taking one of his short cuts but decided it was too risky with his magic so low. He did chuckle however as he instead took an actual ‘shortcut’ through the alley-ways of the small town.

Sans checked his phone seeing as it was a little past midnight, his mind drifted back to Frisk and her whereabouts. As he walked, Sans pinched his brow trying to remember the dreams in more detail. The tough part about receiving ‘new’ memories is that they soon become just like old memories. You can remember them as if they were yesterday, but can’t trust yourself with all the minor details. 

One part of the newest memory stuck out to him however, the detail that didn’t fit in the memory entirely. Current Frisk standing next to him, watching the scene with him… The whole time Sans could feel each emotion his memory-self felt. When Sans felt himself at the peak of his grief, he remembered seeing Frisk’s soul briefly escape her chest.

Sans placed an open palm over his own chest, a blue blush spread lightly over his face. “that means she…”

Sans abruptly discovered he reached the laboratory and quickly dug through his shorts pockets for his security card. As he entered the fluorescent lit hallways, he also remembered why he didn’t like coming to work more than when he had to. 

Quickly striding down the maze of hallways, he finally reached Alphy’s office and used his card again to get in.

The scene before him almost caused him to back right into the door. 

Alphys awoke from the sound of the automated door motioning open and scrambled to sit up off of her desk. “S-Sans?! You’re awake!?” 

Sans felt his pupils leave his sockets as he marched over to where Frisk was ‘laying’ on the metal platform. His eyes traced over her body covered by cords and he starred at how the restraints had formed light bruises around her wrists. He felt his irritation grow as he saw her forearm had melted ice packs around it, obviously swelled from some bad reaction. None of this was what fueled his anger however.

“the fuck is this alf?” He pointed at Frisk’s chest. Alphys cowered slightly and winced at his choice of words, but didn’t answer right away. Sans looked back at Frisk, anger fading and dismay washing over him as he viewed Frisk’s soul out of her chest once again.  
This soul was different. When Sans saw her small soul before, it was light and fluttered like a butterfly. Now though… Now Frisk’s soul was a dark ruby red and much larger than any soul he had ever seen. He watched in horror as veiny cracks appeared and seemed to be healed over by a new layer.

“Sans I-I can explain—“

Sans spun around towards Alphys and grabbed her forearm warningly. “w h a t d i d y o u d o t o h e r.” he seethed out of his teeth. 

Alphys quivered before him, unable to speak. Sans felt his face drop and released the scientist. He turned away from her and back to Frisk, lowering his voice to say “alphy, i’m sorry. i know you’d never do anything on purpose to hurt frisk…”

He didn’t turn around as Alphys quietly spoke “It w-was partially f-frisk’s idea.” She cleared her throat and shuffled over to the monitors. “She remembered my… experiments… and I thought that maybe if she had more Determination than any other human that—“

“…that, that makes sense alphys.” Sans interrupted, beginning to follow the logic. “at least, it explains a lot…”

Alphys slowly turned around to meet the skeleton’s gaze. “S-Sans, how _did_ you wake up?”

As Sans explained how Frisk somehow used her soul to create a shield between him and Chara, Alphy’s eyes widened as she held onto every word. He wrapped up with how on her own, Frisk managed to send him out of that place and he woke up.

Alphys began smiling and shaking her hands around excitedly. Sans gave her a questioning look as she ran towards one of her many bookshelves filled with human and monster biology records. As she searched, she rambled “So when we arrived on the Surface one of the first things I did was do more research on the magic powers girls had in the anime I watched… I believed that humans were too smart to just make up an entire genre without it holding some truth… So through limited articles, I scrapped up information about human magic… Especially about the magic used by the human’s greatest magicians that sealed the barrier…”

Sans could barely keep up with the fast spoken monster before she finally pulled out a large tome and dropped it on one of the lab’s tables between them. Sans suspiciously leafed through its contents, seeing as most of it was a mix of human history and biology, neither were that exciting to him but as he read he picked up on what Alphys was getting at.

“oh my god” he whispered and looked up at Alphys before looking over at Frisk. 

This “human magic” that the book illustrated sounded eerily similar to the type of powers Frisk displayed and the way it described how it was formed in humans… 

“S-Sans, I think human magic and the isolated Determination I cultivated are the same things…”

Sans looked down at the book some more, searching for any clues that could help Frisk, but he got stuck reading one passage over and over:

_Human magic has long since died out as it is only passed down through bloodline. To aid in various cultures personal agendas, many families regulated the bloodline in attempt to remain ‘pure.’ This practice lead to deformations and infertility, thus ending any and all known persons with the potential to hold human magic in their souls._

Then… What was Frisk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... Let me know what you guys think so far! There's a lot of different things kinda happening all at once! Let me know if you guys think there's ever a section that needs more clarifying or detail! 
> 
> Also, since I want to get to know my readers a little better... What's your favorite Sans/Frisk story on AO3 right now?? :)


	11. Overdid It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk still is asleep. Sans and Alphys have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying my little story so far! If there's ever a scene that's confusing or you don't understand a suggestion I'm trying to portray, please let me know so I can make it clearer! Thanks!

**Chapter 11: Overdid It**

Sans sat slumped over one of the tables near Alphy’s desk and Frisk’s body, lazily twirling an empty ketchup bottle around and around on the chrome table top. His eyes idly traced the warped reflections of the overhead lights and his friend’s images appearing through the glass bottle. 

It had been hours since he first arrived at the lab to find Frisk’s body still unconscious, the only signs of life were her pulsing soul floating above her chest and the various monitors consistently beeping and humming. By now, morning must be approaching and for the first time in a long time Sans was awake early enough to see the sunrise, if he wanted.

The skeleton stopped the bottle and pursed his lips. Something about sunrises triggered a peculiar emotion in his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on matching the unfamiliar feeling with reason. His spell broke however as he snapped his eyes open to find Alphys near Frisk, pressing some buttons on a monitor.

“H-hey Sans?” Alphy’s called out, not bothering to look back at him.

“sup?” Sans’ cleared his throat and sat up, taking the opportunity to stretch out his arms.

“It seems to me that Frisk’s soul has s-stagnated. I’m not reading any new spikes in her chart and, physically, it seems her soul is stable now as well.” Alphy’s stared carefully at the soul, her glasses catching its red glow.

Sans stood up and walked over to the two. He felt a small smile tug on the corner of his mouth as he looked over the girl’s soul, it was her entire being after all. Its timid nature still shined through its new shell of Determination. The longer he looked at the soul, he began to feel a sensation in his chest that was as weird as it was wonderful. His spell was broken again by Alphy’s lightly clearing her throat.

Sans turned to the scientist with a little shaken and puzzled look. She bashfully smiled and pointed at his chest before looking away quickly. Sans followed her gaze and slowly looked down at his chest. Through his shirt he could see the familiar odd blue light emitting through the fabric, but this time he realized his soul was starting to seep out of his sternum. Sans felt his body tense, surprised by his soul’s actions he promptly pushed his soul back in and felt his face heat up as he looked back up at Alphy’s. The scientist merely waddled back her to chair and let out a sigh.

“sorry about that… i don’t know why it did that.” Sans gave an awkward grin and scratched the back of his skull before leaning against some of the monitors. 

Alphy’s waved the issue aside and smiled down at a photo she had of Undyne on her desk, the fish woman giving her biggest signature grin while wearing one of her formal royal guard uniforms. The way she smiled told Sans there was a reason seeing how his soul reacted reminded her of someone…

“Sans?”

“hm?” 

“What… What d-do you remember?” Alphy’s turned to him and picked nervously at her claws.

Sans looked away, deciding to gaze at Frisk’s legs propped up on the platform beside him. “some things, here and there i guess. frisk didn’t exactly give me memories in any consecutive order. i only remember bits and pieces. nothing that really stood out at important other than frisk being able to reset…”

“Oh…” Alphy’s trailed off, looking down at the floor. “I-I was hoping maybe you had remembered more…”

“i guess,” Sans stood up and walked closer to Alphys, shoving his hands into his jacket’s pockets, “the problem is i don’t feel like i’m remembering anything really.”

The scientist looked up, her glasses reflecting the lights briefly at Sans. “What? What do you mean?”

Sans shrugged. “i dunno. like, i guess since frisk just shows me memories, i don’t feel like i’m entirely there experiencing them. they’re not my memories, they’re frisk’s afterall.”

Alphys lifted a claw to her mouth and chew on it lightly, gears spinning in her head. “C-can I ask you something?”

Sans nodded, Alphys sighed again. “Do…Do you love Frisk?”

Sans raised an eyebrow, trying to hide an odd heat rising in his cheeks. “what do you mean exactly?”

Alphys began to fidget in her seat as she, out of habit, reached around to hug her own tail to her chest. “I-I guess I just wanted to know what your opinion was of Frisk right now...”

Sans swallowed and looked back at the girl in question’s body. His gaze casually outlined her womanly body before landing on her latent face. What did he think of Frisk? He knotted his brow slightly, remembering how the girl he knew seemed to grow overnight based off of his memory loss. The moments he caught glimpses of however did have lingering impressions on him. Sans thought back to the time he realized how Frisk’s smile filled him with a powerful emotion, pride? Is that what he called it? Now though… That feeling felt like it something stronger than pride.

The girl he saw in the hallway, drying her hair nonchalantly before teasing him about being awake so early. Or the time she strode toward him, barefoot with hotdogs in hand. What were those feelings he held deep in his chest? Sans looked again at Frisk’s soul, reminded of how she shielded him from Chara’s attacks. That whole battle she dodged with more grace than he could ever muster. Hell, she seemed graceful all the time. What did she ever see in him?

Sans touched his mouth gingerly, she _did_ kiss him when he awoke after losing his memories… He shook his head. 

“honestly alph, i feel like i don’t know her that well… i know we were best friends and then dated and all… but i dunno, she’s still a kiddo to me.”

He watched as Alphys hugged her tailed tighter, frowning. She didn’t say anything for a while. Finally, Alphys released her tail and stood up, looking Sans straight in the eyes.

“Sans, can I just say something?” Sans was a little surprised by his friend’s change in tone, he wasn’t used to Alphys sounding so certain, other than when she had a strong opinion on a new anime.

“When Frisk broke the barrier and we got to return to the surface, I saw a change in you.”

“oh? do tell.” Sans smirked, curious of his friend’s opinion of him. Sure, they worked together a long time ago in the old-old lab, and even now he worked again part-time here with her… But where could she be going with this?

“Sans, back in the Underground you took advantage of every lazy opportunity you had. Heck, I didn’t understand why Papyrus put up with you for so long. But when Frisk came into our lives— _your_ life in particular, you changed. Not right away, but everyone saw it Sans. You started caring about people and things more… And I think you started caring about yourself more… And-and I think Frisk did that to you, I think-I think you and Frisk-well-you guys-um-youguysarejustmeanttobe--!!”

The volume of Alphy’s words increased as she continued speaking in waves of incoherent sentences Sans couldn’t keep up with. She waved her hands hysterically before finally catching Sans’ confused look. Embarrassed, her words trailed off into an awkward series of laugh-coughs before clearing her throat. 

“U-um.. m-my point is, I think even if you don’t get your memories back right away, maybe you should at least give Frisk a chance… You fell for her once after all…” Alphys pursed her mouth in a flat line, looking off at her collection of anime girl figures around her computer, finding them suddenly very interesting.

Sans jaw slacked, he _fell_ for her? Frisk? His buddy? His pal? The kiddo? Well, woman now… “i uh, think i need to take a short walk, i’ll be back soon.”

Alphy’s didn’t say anything, worried she had taken it too far. As Sans left the room she remembered how everyone agreed to not get in the way of Sans’ recovering the memories between him and Frisk. Alphy’s turned to look at the girl’s comatose body, whispering a small apology, hoping she’d forgive her.

Sans hurriedly strutted out of the lab and decided to take a path from the town that lead back to Mt. Ebott. Some of the street lamps were still lit, but the sky began to lighten into an orange-navy contrast. Sans felt an abnormal tug from inside his chest, guiding him up the hill that was Mt. Ebott, toward the opening from where the barrier was broken. When he reached the top, he felt another tug from inside his chest. He faced the opening, amazed by how large it was. 

This place. He had been here before of course… But he held no true memory of this place. Slowly, he turned around to see the sky started to fill up with more hues of oranges and yellows. So he _would_ get to see the sunrise for what felt like the first time all over again. He chuckled to himself, in awe of the whole situation. Even without all his memories, he doubted he would ever tire of seeing the sky again and again. 

Sans thoughts turned once again to what Alphy’s had said about him and Frisk. He _f e l l_ for her. His immediate reaction told him he doubted it went that far between them. Frisk was a human, she wouldn’t… she couldn’t… but deep down in the abysmal depths of his soul he felt a short spark. The feeling was nothing more than a teensy, tiny, wisp of an emotion. Within it’s minute size, it spoke to him: _you’re wrong._

Regardless of how small the feeling was compared to his gut reaction, it existed whether or not he agreed.

Sans shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, feeling his face twinge with a blush. Did he always blush this often? 

Sans nuzzled his skull down into the collar of his jacket, beginning to get irritated with not remembering. He kicked a rock off the ledge and slumped himself down to let his legs dangle. 

_Fell._ Fell for Frisk. _Fallen._ Fallen for Frisk. _Fall._ Fall… Sans looked down the cliff side, shivered at the idea of his kiddo climbing before falling… His kiddo? _“what’s going on with you sans?”_ he asked himself, shaking his head.

Sans looked back up at the sunrise, the huge bright orb in the sky was about halfway up on the horizon. For whatever reason, it continued to remind him of Frisk. He just couldn’t keep her off his mind now…

 _“how serious were we…?”_ He pondered. After a brief moment, Sans realized he still had the object he found in his sock drawer in his pocket. Was it always in there? He must have kept playing with it absentmindedly, almost out of habit.

Cautiously, he took the item out and examined it. It was a tiny blue velvet box, only the size of his palm. Sans swallowed, something deep in his torso urged him to open it. He clasped his boney fingers around the edges, _why am i shaking?_

Sans held his breath, feeling sweat appear on his skull. As he opened the box, he nearly dropped it off the cliff before catching it with his magic. Warily, he pulled out the item and held it up to the sunrise. The light from the sun caught the angles of it in all the right ways, small fractured lights speckled Sans’ face from it. It was indeed, a simple diamond ring.

Sans finally released his breath and swiftly put the ring back in the box and set if off to his side on the ground. 

“ _that_ serious, huh.” Sans felt his magic racing hastily through his bones. This he had not expected to say the very least. He let his face fall into his hands, resting them on his thighs. He let out a slow groan, why did he feel so nervous and embarrassed?

He dragged his fingers down his eye sockets and cheekbones, wondering why this had to happen to him. Why of all people did he have to lose his memories. No, he didn’t lose his memories… They were stolen from him. Sans locked his jaw, remembering that _monster’s_ face inside Frisk’s mind. His hands turn to fists as he slammed them down on the ground on either side, frustrated and angry. 

Sans felt a vibration from in his pants’ pocket, without delay he picked up the phone and heard Alphy’s voice from the other side.

“Sans, it’s Frisk she’s—“ before she could finish, Sans grabbed the box, shoving it back in his pocket and teleported back to the lab.

When he arrived, he found Alphy’s unlatching Frisk’s restraints, still holding the phone to her ear.

“Sans!” Frisk called out to him, restraint free she tried to walk towards him but got caught up in the various cords hanging off her body. 

Sans felt so relieved to see her awake and smiling once again. Something about his name leaving her lips sounded like music to his ears after worrying about her. He met the girl halfway, finding himself laughing as she reached out to him. Sans still felt a little shaken up thinking about how the Frisk that stood before him right now somehow possessed the ability to win him over, to make him so happy that he fell for her, and a little part of him was starting to believe it. As the girl held out her arms, he decided it couldn’t hurt to return the embrace, chuckling as he carefully helped Alphys remove some of the cords still attached.

“I know what Chara wants.” Frisk proclaimed; her eyes glistening as she blinked back tears. 

Sans and Alphys briefly caught eye contact before Alphys replied, “Y-you talked to them?”

The girl hesitated. “Yes and no. The Determination you injected me with turned out to be useful in a number of ways after I removed Sans…”

Sans and Alphys helped move Frisk over to Alphy’s desk where she got to sit in her chair. 

Frisk cleared her throat. “Let me start from the beginning…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it feels like there's a longer delay between each chapter update, that's a problem I am working on from my end. It's not that I have writer's block, I just feel unmotivated to write lately. Having an email pop up in my mailbox every other day from getting kudos has definitely helped push me! So, thank you readers! Ya'll mean the world to a first time fanfic writer (well, I'm not counting what I wrote like in Junior High haha). 
> 
> I enjoyed the suggestions some of you left last time for fanfics, so new question! What are ya'll favorite AU for Undertale? :)


	12. Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally speaks to Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, this is the longest chapter so far! I hope it makes up for the delay! Please enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Within**

_“Well… Then there’s just one more person I have to worry about now.”_

I looked straight ahead, past my pulsing soul hovering in my outstretched palms. My eyes met Chara’s, I could see their expression dropping with each knife being flung fruitlessly into my shield.

I took a deep breath and gingerly began to drag one foot in front of the other, the soles of my feet scraping across the dust left from the knives that dissipated in my shield. The closer I got to Chara, the harder it seemed to keep my Determination strong. They did not seem to notice this fact as the knives slowly decreased in both number and velocity. My elbows buckled, some force surrounding Chara pushed back against my own, but I kept my eyes directly on theirs. Chara held their ground, a mix of fear and anger strewn across their face.

**_“Just give up already!”_** Chara’s voice hitched, taking a small step back.

“You know I can’t do that Chara! Please, I don’t want to fight!” I yell back, I’m only a few feet in front of them now; my arms have been pushed to bend with my hands directly over my chest. My soul continued to pulse a bright red between my hands. By it being so close my chest again, I realize how it has changed. My soul seems denser, a little larger even, but it’s still me. 

**_“I’ve had enough of you and that skeleton’s games. You’re wasting your time fighting me, just let me win!”_** Chara retaliated by sending another blast of knives but my shield scattered them all into dust.

Chara fell to their knees, defeated.

**_“I… I know there’s no point in killing you. You’ll just start back again from your last SAVE…”_** I could see tears welling up in their eyes.

I relaxed my shoulders and lowered my arms slightly. “Why _do_ you want to kill me Chara?”

They snorted a little through their tears, using a sleeve to wipe their face. **_“It’s not like I want to… I have to.”_**

I felt my eyebrow rise questioningly. Cautiously, I allowed my soul to disappear back into my chest and I crossed my arms. “What… do you mean?”

Chara leaned back and sat on the floor, shaking their head. **_“You just don’t understand…”_**

I sat down on the ground cross-legged directly across from them. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I looked over at this human. I remember the memory I intruded on of when Chara first fell into the Underground. The small, kind, and gentle child appeared to sit with me here right now and not the sadistic _monster_ that haunted my dreams.

“…Then make me understand Chara. Why take away Sans’ memories?”

They rubbed their eyes before kneading small circles into their temples. **_“Don’t you get it? You think that by breaking the barrier that you saved everyone? You don’t deserve to be happy after what you did.”_**

I scoffed. “ _What?”_

**_“You heard me. You keep fucking up. You think your stupid pacifist morals get you the happiest ending? You think the world you live in right now is actually happily ever after? News flash Frisk, you’re wrong.”_** Chara spat, their jaw locking as they looked directly into my eyes.

I felt myself beginning to fume. “Oh so you think _genocide_ is the best route to get this so-called happily ever after? You’re fucked up.”

Chara slammed their fists into the ground. **_“Hey, at least everyone is ‘free’ from that God-forbidden place and he gets what he wants for once!”_**

I froze. “He…?”

Chara froze as well before turning their face away from me. I carefully uncrossed my legs and crawled closer in front of them, as I did, I heard a barely audible whisper escape their lips.

_“It’s never good enough.”_

I stopped and started studying their face; I could see Chara was deeply pain-stricken.

“Chara… what’s never good enough?”

Chara hugged their legs to their chest and looked up at me. **_“Are you sure you even want to know?”_**

Their hand slowly rose towards me. I nodded and bit my lip. What could they be planning on doing now? Chara’s finger tips gingerly rested on my temple before I could see a soft red glow emitting from their fingers. The red continued to spread across my vision before I could no longer see Chara’s face. In a matter of moments, the color darkened into the black behind my eyelids.

I blinked. And I blinked again. But my vision did not clear. I tried to reach up to touch my face in order to make sure I was actually blinking but I was paralyzed. I felt myself begin to panic. What the hell was happening to me?? What did Chara do to me? Am I _dead?_

My ears perked up. I could hear something. It sounded like… screaming?

With a sudden push onto my whole being, I felt the air get knocked out of me. I could feel my muscles crying out in pain all over, my brain scattered trying to figure out what just happened to me.

I kept blinking, this time I could feel tears rolling down the corners of my eyes, I seemed to be laying down after all. The more I blinked, a light began to shine down on my face and I could feel the ground beneath me.

Finally, I could raise my head up enough to look down at my body.

My mouth dropped. _Oh no, oh no no no no._ I was a child again, wearing my stripped sweater and shorts. All of the golden flowers that cushioned me now seemed to mock me. _Chara fucking made me reset!_

I sat up and smacked my face, _fucking shit on a stick._ But wait… this isn’t my hand now.

Horrified, I looked down again at my body—my arms and torso were still on the ground…

_If… If I’m there then…_

I scurried off my body and stood up looking down at my new body and clothes. My skin seemed paler and my sweater was now green. _Oh my god…_

**_Confusing, isn’t it?_ **

Chara? I looked around but the chuckling told me I wouldn’t be successful.

**_This is the first time you fell. This is when I first awoke as well._ **

“I don’t understand… Is this a memory? Shouldn’t I be in my own body if I’m here?”

**_Frisk… Do you think you can really connect to a memory if you’re just receiving it and not actually experiencing it first hand?_ **

“What do you mean?”

**_Do you think Sans actually is remembering when you show him your memories? Or do you think he is just a witness to the memory?_ **

I bit my lip. “I guess… He’s just witnessing them.” My voice caught in my throat. I knew this from the start, sending him memories was only to help a little while we figured out a way to get them back from Chara.

**_Then you agree it would be better to experience the memory, not just witness?_ **

I paused and then nodded.

**_Frisk…_ **

“…Chara?”

**_Do you want to experience my memories then?_ **

I gulped. I wasn’t sure what to expect at this point. Looking down at my own young body felt pretty jarring. Being in Chara’s actual being felt even stranger. I guess… I guess this is how they must feel sometimes.

At the same time though, this felt completely fine. Maybe not fine, but tolerable. Chara was the one in control now… If I was going to ever get Sans memories back, I need to understand them and the first step is trust.

“Yes, I do.”

Chara did not reply. I continued to stare at my body lying in the patch of golden flowers. As I did, a fuzzy warm feeling crept and tingled at the soles of my feet. This sensation smoothly made its way up through my calves and to my hips. Gradually, I allowed myself to enjoy the warm invisible blanket seeming to wrap its way up to my chest and neck. I smiled, the cozy vibration reaching my lips and nose; finally I closed my eyes and succumbed to this pleasant feeling…

My eyes shot open. I looked around and found myself in the Ruins. My hands cupped together over my heart as I looked at the girl on the ground in front of me.

It’s… a human?

Who was she? Did she fall?

I walked over to her and knelt down next to her head in the flowers. She looked to be around my age…

“Hey are you all right?” my voice cracked. I cleared my throat, man I must have been asleep out here longer than I thought.

I hesitated before placing my hand on the girl’s head, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. The girl began to scrunch her face up at my touch. Thank God, she was alive.

I stumbled back as the girl abruptly sat up and shook off the grass sticking to her clothes.

“H-hey, I’m glad you’re ok.” I said as she stood up to look around.

There was a mix of awe and confusion written on her face. She looked down at the golden flowers at her feet, she cautiously stepped around them as best as she could before walking onto the dirt cave floor.

As I gazed down at the flowers, something turned in my stomach. Don’t get me wrong, I love golden flowers, they were my favorite after all… But how are they—

“Hey wait up!” I shouted as I realized the girl had already walked down the corridor.

I quickly gathered myself and skidded into the next room. The girl was standing in front of the entrance to the Ruins, when I got closer I saw her conversing with a talking golden flower.

Well, that’s different.

“Howdy, I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower!”

The girl didn’t say anything but her face spoke for itself. She was obviously stunned to see a talking flower.

“You’re new to the Underground, aren’t cha?” The flower beamed up at her, “Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!”

The girl gasped as her soul fluttered out of her chest. My jaw dropped, what was this flower doing??

Suddenly, a circle of white pellets surrounded us and the smile on Flowey only got wider. “These are friendliness pellets! Are you ready? Gather as much of them as you can!”

I watched as the girl frozen in her spot. The white pellets swiftly flew towards her body, she crossed her arms in front of her face as a form of defense but it was no use. She cried out in pain and her HP dropped to 1 in a matter of seconds.

“Friendliness pellets my ass…” The girl choked out before crouching into a small ball on the ground, she was trying to shield her soul in her hands. Her choice of words made me chuckle but at the same time I was angry with this stupid flower. I know not all monsters are nice but hell, what was this guy’s problem.

“You idiot,” Flowey smiled cheekily, “in this world, it’s KILL or BE KILLED”

Again, more white pellets appeared and trapped us. I ran behind the girl and wrapped my body around their shivering one.

As the pellets came within inches of our bodies, I saw a familiar ball of flame crash into the flower, and with it, dissipating the white pellets. Flowey’s eyes widened and he quickly ran away, however a flower could do that.

“What a terrible creature, torturing a poor, innocent youth…”

I immediately raised my face and let go of the girl. “Mom!?”

She smiled, “Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”

The girl stood shakily to her feet. I quickly ran over to my Mom, a smile plastered to my face. Finding this girl reminded me of how Asriel found me when I fell. _And_ a human even!

But when I stood in front of my Mom, she continued talking to the girl. Sure, she was being really polite to the girl and all, but c’mon this is just rude to ignore me like this. What is the matter—What the hell? Mom… She just… Walked through me.

I spun around and looked as Mom grabbed the girls hand, speaking of how there are puzzles and other nonsense to her. Neither paid any attention to the surprised look on my face. I was frozen where I stood, and again, they walked right _through_ me.

“Oh my God…” I collapsed onto the ground, my hands running through my hair.

I watched as they entered the next couple rooms, filled with emotion, I ran after them.

“Mom! Mom! Please Mom, just look at me! This isn’t funny!” I couldn’t trust my throat any longer to hide the incoming tears.

And so I followed, weeping and begging to be noticed. When they arrived home, I noticed the tree in the front yard was dead.

I watched as they went inside _my_ home, both of them giggling. I’ve… I’ve been replaced. Asriel has a new sister now… I guess I deserve this. I deserve this Hell. After what…

I crouched down next to the dead tree, using my fingers to trace the edges of the bark. This tree… It’s as dead as me isn’t it?

I’m dead.

I squeeze my eyes shut. I was remembering everything now. The flowers, my Dad’s voice urging me to hold on, Asriel consuming my soul…

But why am I here then? Is this my punishment for suicide? Just to see my village one last time…

No. This has something to do with that girl. I just know it, I just… I can feel it, deep within my nonexistent soul. I have to follow her, I need to know what she’s doing.

And so I did.

I observed her interactions literally 24 hours. But something strange kept happening, for whatever reason, all the monsters wanted to harm her. These two skeletons and the Royal Guard wanted her captured and to use her soul to break the barrier. Sometimes… she’d die.

Then in a blink of an eye, she’d be back. A few minutes prior to her exchange with that monster. It was a curious thing, let me tell you.

I noticed though, whenever she’d come back she seemed to remember what her mistake was during the fights. I also realized, each time this girl came back, she seemed to hear me when I gave her advice.

As we continued through her journey to reach my Dad, I felt my stomach turning as we learned more and more about what has happened since I died.

These monsters I knew and loved… I was shocked that they kept attacking this young girl. For her soul even! No monster ever treated me like this… It’s appalling.

Each monster that fought this girl, even when she was either trying to be friendly or ask for mercy, they continued. Like, like… _monsters._ I felt myself become angrier and angrier.

But I was also angry with myself. If I never committed suicide… I learned as well my death not only caused the kingdom to lose hope, but to also lose their prince… My one and only brother…

Everything changed after she fought my Dad however.

_Stupid fucking Flowey._

Except he cheated. Well, not like this was video game or something, but still. He slain my Dad and stole all the souls from the other dead children.

With those souls Flowey transformed into a literal God. He talked about saves and resets. Was that what the girl was using to come back each time she died? That didn’t matter now though. This was Flowey’s world and he took complete pleasure out of killing the girl over and over again, over hundreds of times.

That bastard even used the dead children’s souls against the girl. Now this fucking pissed me off. Being this metaphysical being I am, I could read the souls as if they were still in their bodies. The hated hurting the girl like this, it hurt them each time in return.

“Help us please!” I cried out.

Suddenly, with each new attack, the souls felt some surge of determination and fought back against Flowey by healing the girl. My face lit up with happiness, she can do this, we can do this.

This girl. Even after being killed countless of times by this stupid flower, she still had it in her heart to forgive him and offer mercy in the end.

And that’s when things started taking a strange new turn of events. After our battle, the little prick still had more to offer, something about getting a better ending…

The girl seemed to like this idea. That’s when I saw it, the same emotion the other souls had… Determination.

The next series of events included setting up Alphy’s and Undyne together before wandering down into Alphy’s true lab…

This place. The true lab’s walls echoed only broken and forsaken memories. The girl found herself in a room filled with old video tapes. She hesitantly put in an order of tapes that included my parents, my brother, and me.

I couldn’t bring myself to watch beside her though. I began crying, only having myself to console with, I started to develop a thick skin. But when it came to Asriel… He never deserved any thing that happened to him when I died…

After we finished in the lab, the girl made her way back to fight my Dad again. I didn’t see the point however, she’d just have to fight Flowey again right?

Even she was wary when my Dad pulled out his trident and began to fight her. Suddenly, a vision of déjà vu over came both of us.

“Mom!” I yelled out, I didn’t care that she couldn’t hear me. It was amazing to just see her again.

She saved this girl again. Soon after, more monsters came and joined us. Pretty much the entire Underground was here, it was amazing.

Without warning, a hoard of vines entrapped everyone, even my parents. My eyes widened as Flowey popped out of the ground and started cackling. He had the souls again, but this time he also had all of the magic of the Underground powering his absurd plans.

But when he tried to attack the girl, the monsters still managed to use some magic to protect her. Flowey started to get frustrated and suddenly, a bright light burst forth from the flower, engulfing everyone and everything.

Then, there was only darkness.

No… We weren’t alone. Only a few yards in front of us was _him…_ My heart stopped. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak… I couldn’t believe it.

“Finally… I was so tired of being a flower.” He spoke. I covered my mouth in shock. He turned around and spoke with a smile, looking directly at me.

“Howdy, Chara, it’s me, you’re best friend…” and in a blink of an eye, he transformed, into a much older prince than I had known. “Asriel Dreemur.”

That’s when everything fell apart for me. My own brother. Not only did he die because of my selfishness, but he also had been trapped as a flower. Is this why I was brought back from the grave? Maybe… Maybe this girl will be the key. This amount of determination… if Asriel could be saved by anyone, it’s this girl.

I smiled and watched as she saved everyone else before finally saving Asriel.

But that was just it… Everyone left after the barrier broke. Everyone, except Asriel.

_Frisk._ She left him. Sure she comforted him and all… But really? That’s it? No, Frisk was smart. She must be waiting until she can figure out a way to save him for real.

When she and the rest of the monsters began building that hope slowly diminished as each passing day she grew older and became closer and closer to that stupid skeleton. Each day, my parents got closer together and treated Frisk just as they did me and Asriel.

Frisk could never be me. How dare she replace me and their own fucking son. Everyone forgot me. Everyone forgot Asriel. Even Frisk paid no mind anymore to the events that occurred in the Underground… she had her own life now.

Well… not for long.

She reset. I don’t really understand why, but she did. Maybe it was to relive it all again…. Or maybe she finally was going back for Asriel…

When she reset however, we passed each other in this sort of void I moved freely in.

“Frisk?”

She looked briefly at me but didn’t say anything. We were back again in the Ruins. She laid in the golden flowers and I stood there, waiting for her awake once again.

And again. And again. And again.

I dunno what she was doing but instead of starting from a save point when she’d die, she would reset entirely. Each time, just as boring as the next. Each time, the same monsters tried to harm her for her precious soul. Each time my stupid mother automatically treated her as if she was _me._

Each time Frisk reset, I could feel my own determination grow. Anger mixed with bitter depression motivated me. She couldn’t keep doing this. Either fucking save my brother or avenge the dead.

Just as before, Frisk and I crossed paths in my void before she awoke again. There were a number of times however that Frisk was too weak to continue through. That’s when I would roll my eyes and pick her up, carrying her by the torso.

When I started doing that however, I began to have some control over Frisk. She could hear me. Once in a while, I got her to kill a monster during a fight. She’d freak, believing it was an accident and quickly would reset. With each reset, I could come back stronger and with more control over this girl.

That’s when I decided, if Frisk wasn’t going to save Asriel, I would at least avenge the deaths of those children and take my own vendetta against those who would forget me after the barrier breaks.

This is what Flowey wanted right? Kill or be killed. Asriel was in there. Asriel wants this. He wants to punish those who couldn’t recognize him as a flower. With how guilty Frisk feels every time I took control, he’d agree she deserved it after failing to save him time and time again.

I don’t how she would do it, but somehow every time we’d fight that stupid smiley trashbag, she’d muster up enough determination to take back control. As if it mattered, she just got us killed instead. I’d scold her and tell her that stupid skeleton could never care about her if he couldn’t even recognize her true self.

No one deserved a happy ending more than Asriel. Asriel had no blood on his hands. Frisk had more blood on her hands now than even our father. Asriel should be the one living, not Frisk.

Not Frisk… Not…

**_Not…_ **

“ ** _Frisk.”_**

“Chara…” I collapsed onto the ground. I looked at Chara now, back in my own head and mind.

They shook their head. **_“Do you see now…”_**

I turned my head. That wasn’t at all what I expected. I could not only see how Chara felt, but actually feel it myself. I hated myself. I hated what had become of me after the barrier broke.

“I am a failure…” I felt a tear streak down my cheek. “I’m so sorry Chara.”

They didn’t say anything as they stared down at me. Cautiously, they fell to their knees and wrapped themselves around my frame. They chose to comfort me.

Maybe we aren’t so different after all.

“I’m going to fix this. I’m going to make this all right.”

**_“Heh… I think it’s probably too late unless you reset…”_ **

I shook my head and pulled away slightly in order to look at them. This was the first time I’ve seen their face up close like this. “No… I know I can do this. I promise I’ll save Asriel without having to reset.”

**_“If you don’t… Will you reset?”_ **

I swallowed. I promised Sans a long time ago I would never reset again, and Chara knew this. “Can I make a counter offer?”

They paused before slowly nodding.

“If I don’t save Asriel, you can keep Sans’ memories.”

A sly smile twitched on their face before they pushed me apart and backwards into the ground, waking me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy. This is where things will finally begin to pick up folks. This is where the story really begins for our leads! Please leave feedback! :)


	13. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, this is pretty much a filler chapter. Oh well. It's needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between presentations, papers, and exams this week, I'm happy that I could pump out this chapter for ya'll. I'm not particularly happy with it, but next chapter will be better! Nonetheless, enjoy!

~~~~**Chapter 13: Overwhelmed**

After Frisk finished with her story, she leaned back in her chair and gave a weak smile to Sans and Alphys before scratching the back of her head awkwardly. Even though she’s given extensive speeches before as monster ambassador, this conversation felt even more intimidating under Sans’ gaze. She couldn’t help but feel flustered with how he looked at her, his features twisted along with her explanation of Chara’s tale. Alphys on the other hand took notes as she spoke but didn’t interrupt Frisk at any point. Now that it was all out on the table, the silence hung heavy under the fluorescent lights.

 Sans sighed as he removed himself from his chair to stand in front of Frisk. She looked curious as to what he was doing as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, giving her a slight squeeze. Sans took a moment to feel the sweater’s fabric clinging to the girl’s small frame. When he looked down into Frisk’s eyes, he rose back into reality.

 “are you sure about this kid…” Sans’ eye sockets darkened as he loomed over the girl, who shivered under his gaze. “are you sure we can trust chara?”

 Frisk looked down at Sans’ torso, she could see his shirt held deeper wrinkles than it usually did. She wondered how long it’s been since the skeleton has had a chance to change clothes, she also wondered if she made him worry about her.

 But she looked up into his eyes and placed a hand over her heart, “I do Sans. Saving Asriel should have been my top priority for years… This is why Chara plagues my dreams. It’s my fault I didn’t realize it sooner…”

 Sans removed his hands and Frisk instantly missed his reassuring touch. They both however became distracted by Alphys mumbling as she shuffled through her notes.

 “F-Frisk, I think I need to run a few tests on you… You and Sans told me about this form of magick you seem to possess… Or I guess, Determination. D-do you think you can explain to me exactly how you felt?” Alphys jumped out her chair and hobbled over to Frisk excitedly.

 Frisk laughed a little, amused that despite everything Frisk shared, of course Alphys would be most interested in the dealings of her experiment the most. She couldn’t blame her, after all, Frisk was just as curious.

 Frisk looked over at Sans, feeling a little more confident noticing that he looked to be just as interested in fact. Frisk couldn’t help but shiver, she was reminded of how he looked at her when she preformed the magick. He looked at her just as he had when she made dealings with powerful politicians or when she did something out of character to surprise him. His face was always a mixture of shock and pride.

 “Well,” Frisk cleared her throat, “It sorta just happened. I wasn’t sure what I was doing to be honest. I saw Chara was about to use their strongest attack on Sans, I tried to stop them by pushing my arms out to knock them over but instead I somehow was in front of Sans and my soul produced some sort of shield. Whenever Chara’s knives hit the shield they’d disintegrate into dust.”

 “you teleported.” Sans interjected. Frisk raised her eyebrows.

 Alphys looked back and fourth briefly between them over her glasses. She scribbled down a few more notes.

 “Frisk, what did your soul feel like as you did this?” Alphys asked, pushing up her glasses.

 Frisk gave a small shrug but pursed her lips. “Like I said, I’m not sure what I was doing. It all felt very automatic, very natural. My body was telling me what to do before I would have the chance to change my mind.

 “My soul however… It have never felt stronger. That Determination you injected me with… It’s changed my soul a little. I feel like I, myself, have changed… When I used that shield, all I could think about was…” Frisk turned away, intertwining her fingers together in her lap.

 Alphys looked up from her notes, “Was what Frisk?”

 Frisk looked over at Alphys, feeling very aware of Sans’ eyes on her face as she blushed a light red as she replied, “…of protecting Sans…”

 Alphys gasped a little through her nostrils and looked schemingly between the two, she noticed Sans’ own face cheeks had a light blue twinge as he fiddle around in his pockets.

 Sans’ wasn’t expecting that answer. He decided that counting the tiles on the floor for a moment would help calm him down. He couldn’t help but laugh at himself in his head, _when did i get so bashful? especially when frisk acts like i’m a high school crush?_

Sans’ caught Alphy’s all-knowing smirk and he stopped playing with the box in his pocket. As he tightly held the small box, he wondered if he even told anyone about it. _does alphys know? would papyrus know?_

Alphys set her notes aside and reached over to the nearby table, picking up a large tome. As Alphys handed the book to Frisk, the girl felt her nose tickle from all the dust.

 “I think you should read this Frisk, it might help explain.”

 Frisk raised an eyebrow before delicately flipping through some of the pages Alphys dog-eared. As Frisk followed along the marked paragraphs and diagrams, she felt the blood leave her extremities, almost as if they were falling asleep. She looked up and down from the pages to Alphys and Sans who waited for her with bated breath.

 “I… I don’t understand. What does mean?”

Alphys suppressed a small squeal of delight as the whole puzzle began to fall into place. “F-Frisk, I think having that extra Determination trigger some sort of sleeping magick in your soul… Humans used to have great and powerful magicians, much more powerful than monsters obviously… You have the same magick as the mages who created the barrier.”

 Sans watched as Frisk’s face twisted with confusion, concern, and excitement. Sans himself allowed the thought to sink further than it did the first time he and Alphys read parts of this book. He felt a tug in his chest; there it was again. That emotion that was more than just pride… Sans tried again to label the emotion: _admiration maybe?_

 “But it’s past down through blood…” Frisk murmured, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Alphys didn’t hear the girl as she began grinning and walking around the lab, unable to contain her excitement any longer.

 “I wonder if you’ll be able to control it outside of your dreams… Th-think of all the potential you have now Frisk! We need to tell Toriel ASAP.” Alphys announced, starting to skim over her numerous book shelves. “You should start training right away, it-it may help you save Asriel…”

 Sans looked down at the girl’s knuckles turning white from gripping the book so hard. Frisk had her head hang low and locked her jaw.

 “alph.” Sans called out to the scientist. Alphys spun around, still talking about Frisk’s newfound ability, but was quickly cut off as Sans shook his head and made a motion with his hand to get her to stop. “i think the kid is hungry, i’m going to take her to grillby’s.”

 Alphys slowly set down the books she collected in her arms and nodded, flustered as she realized how caught up she acted. “O-ok then. Please don’t start any training without me though! I want to d-document this thoroughly.”

 Sans reach his hand down over Frisk’s own, causing the girl to suck in a sudden breath of air. The two met immediate eye contact, Sans quickly removed his hand and stood up straight, clearing his throat. “sorry, i’m a bit of a _handful_ …”

 Frisk looked up and a light blush crept over her cheeks, she giggled and stood up next to the skeleton. “You’re in _good hands_ Sans.” She even wiggled her eyebrows at him, suddenly feeling better after being broken out of her trance.

“i have to _hand_ it to you, you’re puns have improved over the years.” Sans had a large grin smeared on his face as the two started to leave the facility.

“I guess I _played into your hands_ too often.” Frisk laughed, involuntarily wrapping her arm around Sans’.

“whoa there, someone’s getting _handsy.”_ Sans blushed but didn’t try to remove Frisk’s arm. _it’s normal to just do this right? it doesn’t mean anything…right?_

But Frisk swallowed and spoke “This is getting _out of hand.”_

Sans noticed the change in Frisk’s mood again, knowing he was the cause of it he felt he owed it to her to pull her in closer as they walked down the street towards Grillby’s.

As they approached the bar, Frisk carefully slipped her arm out from under Sans’ and placed a fair distance between them. Sans didn’t know whether or not to miss her touch.

The two sauntered over to their usual spot at the counter, Sans took a moment to appreciate how much larger the bar became since moving to the surface. Frisk and him waved to several monsters they knew and then Frisk even said hi to a few humans who were there and seemed to know her. Sans penned this information in the back of his mind.

“The usual please!” Frisk beamed up at Grillby after they sat down. Grillby looked at them, a small crackle popped off the top of his head and he went back into the kitchen.

Frisk and Sans sat in a small bubble of silence as they waited for their meal. Sans reached over to a ketchup bottle on the counter and popped the lid open, taking a slow drink from it.

 “…I’m sorry.” Frisk spoke softly. Sans raised an eyebrow.

 “why would you need to be sorry?”

 Frisk bit her lip and picked at the edge of wooden countertop, avoiding eye contact with Sans.

 “If things had been different… If _I_ was different. Chara would be satisfied with me. You’d still have your memories. You would have never went in my dreams…”

 “kiddo…”

 She shook her head. “You almost died Sans. I almost lost you twice now… What if, what if this is how it should be? What if we’re just meant to be friends and nothing more? What if this is a reset in its own way?”

 “frisk.” Sans interrupted the girl’s train of thoughts, speaking in a serious tone Frisk only heard a few times in her life. “you can’t believe that. you know if that _monster_ took away my memories, it must just show that…”

  _we must have been pretty happy, huh?_

Sans tried to give the girl a smile, he knew she could see right through him by now, but Frisk appreciated the gesture. Their food was brought before them, two burgs and some fries. The girl sighed before picking up one of the fries.

 “…It’s really hard Sans.” Frisk swallowed. “I…I really miss you. I really miss us… I don’t want you to feel obligated to me Sans.”

 Sans held his hands up defensively. “hey now, i’m still here. i’m still me. i don’t feel… obligated.” He lied.

 “Sans,” the girl finally turned to him, locking eyes, “just promise me you won’t ever do anything for me because you feel bad about this. I only want you to act how you would if you didn’t know what we… had.”

Sans sighed and slumped over the counted. He didn’t know how to feel about this. He knew he cared about Frisk and he knew that at one point he was crazy about her. Most importantly, he knew it wasn’t fair to her if he lead her on in any fashion. So, Sans reached over, pinky out towards the girl and she relaxed her shoulders, taking his pinky in hers. “i promise.”

After they turned back to their food, Sans saw in the corner of his eye the girl smiling to herself as she tucked her hair behind her ear. After few moments of silence, Sans gave a lazy shrug and spoke “who knows kid, after all, if i fell for you once, who’s to say i won’t again, with or without my memories.”

To that, Frisk gave a slight nod, feeling her pulse increase at the thought. The two shortly there after finished their meal and left the bar, heading back to the house.

“so… how does it feel to have magick of your own?” Sans started the conversation.

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t know if I even can produce it outside of my dreams…”

Sans rubbed his chin. “well, you could try when we get home.”

“I’m worried, to tell you the truth…” Frisk whispered, hugging herself.

“about what? not being able to?”

“No it’s not that… I’m worried that I will be able to.” She bit her lip, they entered the neighborhood where the house was.

Sans raised an eyebrow at her, “does this have to do with the bloodlines?”

Frisk sped up her pace as the house came into view. “Yes.”

Sans met her pace after a few long strides. “what are you worried about? …is there something i should know?”

Once the reached the gate near the mailbox Frisk stopped and look at Sans. “If…If it’s passed through blood, that would mean my family, my _real_ family, possessed this ability.”

“and…?”

“That means… I’m a descendent of those who created that damn barrier. My linage will just be another reminder…” Frisk’s hands tightened into fists and she closed her eyes, holding back any tears threatening to escape.

Sans swallowed, he wasn’t sure what to say. The barrier had been put up in place centuries ago, before he even existed. It’s not like anyone would remember who those mages were in this day and age, let alone care. But for whatever reason, Frisk used this knowledge as another way to beat herself up.

By the time Sans made the decision to reach out to the girl, it was too late. She hid her face in her sleeve and ran inside the house. Sans pursed his mouth and trudged inside after her. He looked at the clock in the hallway, it was only 11:30 in the morning. No one would be home right now.

Sans climbed the stairs, going straight into his room. He wasn’t ready to deal with Frisk’s emotions. He wondered if this was new or did he have a way of comforting in the past? So much was happening all at once. His memories being taken, Frisk having magick, Chara offering his memories in return of Asriel having a happy ending…

It’s all too much. Sans just wanted to lay in bed all day. He thought back to what Alphys had said about him changing ever since Frisk became an important aspect of his life. He _worked_ harder? Sans couldn’t help but laugh at that notion. But, how would he know?

Sans looked over at the desk and boxes. He remembered Frisk getting him those boxes. _ah, that’s right…_ Sans did remember that. Somehow, he was able to remember that. Maybe it was just a slip that Chara somehow missed. _can’t get too optimistic now, don’t wanna get your hopes up._

Looking over the box of letters he didn’t read earlier, he decided opening one of the envelopes wouldn’t hurt. He kept them for a reason after all.

Delicately peeling open the flap and slide the folded letter, he took a deep breath before proceeding.

As his eyes soaked in Frisk’s sweet nothings she wrote to him, he felt another tug in his chest. His face darkened to an unexpected shade of blue. His soul popped out of his chest and hovered over the letter when he finished reading it. Sans stared down into his soul, his entire being right in front of him.

 As he stared, he remembered the times his soul appeared in the presence of Frisk and how hers reacted to him as well. He gulped back the thoughts bubbling in the back of his mind, not prepared for the fact they had appeared to be more than intimate together, at least by monster standards.

He gently pinched the soul between his thumb and fingers, tweaking the very bottom tip of it subconsciously. As he did, realized the blue soul unraveled a hairline thin string in his fingers. His eyes widened, _this is new?_

He dropped the letter and rubbed his fingers down further and further past the soul, focusing intently on the light feeling of this newfound string. Gingerly, he picked up the line in both hands, following it. As he left his room and turned the corner, he slowed his excitement and his jaw dropped. 

In his hands, he could see the faint glimmer that was this string and his eyes traveled from his hands down to the floor. From the floor, he backed up as he realized the string continued its path under Frisk’s door.

_oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and feedback ya'll continue to give this little story of mine. It's turned into something much bigger than I expected, but one step at a time right? I'm excited to write the next few chapters, that's where things will start to get saucy.
> 
> Shameless shoutout for my boyfriend's story on Inkshare he's recently started. I know he'd appreciate some constructive feedback!   
> (https://www.inkshares.com/books/smite-of-the-abyss)
> 
> & shameless shoutout to my tumblr, if you let me know you're reading this story, I'll follow you back! (http://midwestmaterial.tumblr.com/)


	14. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is alone for a bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, here's chapter 14 finally! Not too long, but hopefully not too short either. This is where that little M rating begins to engage. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Under Pressure**

When I entered my room after going to Grillby’s with Sans earlier, I half-expected him to still be asleep on my bed just as he had the day before. Was that only yesterday? Between my soft reset and reliving Chara’s entire life inside my head, making the decision with Sans to try to retrieve his memories seemed like a lifetime ago.

I walked past my desk, dresser, closet, and bookshelf, still shaking slightly from admitting my worries to Sans regarding my magick. When I reached my bed, I hesitated before sitting down on its edge. I placed my hand in the middle on the ruffled blankets.

I wonder what Sans must think of me right now. It’s difficult to wrap my mind around what it is like to lose one’s memories yet still be in the same situation. Sure, I had no memories of my life before falling into the Ruins, but at least that has yet to come back to haunt me. For Sans, his own true memories of us rest back from when I was 14, too old to be a kid yet too young to be an adult in his eyes. Now however, I’ve grown a lot over the past 5 years. And Sans was there for all of it.

To this Sans now… I’m practically a stranger.

My heart pang in my chest. There was hope though, Sans said it himself. If he could fall in love with me once, who’s to say it can’t happen again?

Something told me it wouldn’t be that easy, part of why Sans and I fell in love was due to having all of those memories we shared. All the long conversations, late-night food runs, cat naps, surprises at work, vacations, reminders to not overwork, our first kiss, first I love yous… First everything.

Nothing could replicate those memories for me.

Sans is still Sans though, and I’m still me, right?

I looked over at a mirror hanging on the wall across from me. After experiencing everything Chara went through I could feel them apart of me now, more than I ever realized. The line defining who I am and who Chara was is beginning to blur. I’m starting to question what memories are mine, what emotions are mine, and even what intentions are mine.

We really aren’t too different. Honestly, if our roles were reversed I’d imagine I would make similar choices. I mean, look how far I’m willing to go for Sans… Chara has done everything in their power to save their brother, even resorting to violence. The more I consider the situation… would I kill to protect Sans?

I clenched the blankets on either side of me in my fists. I don’t want to be like Chara. I tell myself that I’m not Chara, nor will I ever be. But Chara is literally part of my being. If I rescue Asriel, what will happen to Chara?

_If_ I rescue Asriel… I shake my head, _how on earth will I do this?_

My mind wandered back to the dream when I defended Sans. Slowly, I released the blankets from my grip and summoned my soul. I cupped my ruby red soul gently in my palms. Even though my soul was a complete summation of my entire being, I couldn’t help but think of it as something just as equally separate from me. In a strange way, I saw my soul as sentient. My soul had a personality all to its own and though it was just a true reflection of myself, I didn’t recognize it as being me.

The soul bobbed up and down as it hovered in front of my torso. I caressed it with both thumbs, after being injected with concentrated Determination, my soul seemed more confident but I could see it still had bashful tendencies as it flinched whenever the way I touched it changed.

Could I use magick outside of my dreams? Was I really a mage? My throat squeezed, I thought about how this would change things. Could I live with myself knowing that my own magick created the barrier? Would my friends and family still care about me when they make the connection? I was so scared to admit my fears to Sans earlier… The last time I felt that sort of guilt and fear I was just a kid essentially. I shouldn’t feel afraid of Sans, I know, but just as I feel like a stranger to him, I’m realizing I still have the same butterflies from when we first started getting close.

As I focused on that flustered emotion in my stomach, I felt a strong vibration coming from my soul. I opened my eyes to find the same gold mist circulating around my soul however it was much, much smaller than in my dreams. Almost immediately after opening my eyes, the mist vanished.

I pouted my lips slightly. I’ve seen all my friends and family use magick in and out of battle. From the distant memories of fighting Undyne to Toriel using fire magick when she baked. Sans still used his abilities to teleport, levitate objects, and manipulate appendages… I felt the heat rise to my face as thoughts of us making love bubbled in my mind.

The way he used to look at me and use his magick to send stimulating sparks down my spine, he would always make his way down further and further…

_“urrrghhh”_ I groaned internally, flopping my face into my pillow. I shouldn’t do this now, at this rate… _I’ll…I’ll…_

I allowed my hand to make its way down my pants and lightly rubbed and circled my pink gash between my thighs. My mind wandered to places I hadn’t allowed myself to think about ever since Sans lost his memories.

As I played with the area surrounding my clitoris, I imagined the times Sans would pin me to the bed after a long day out with friends and we would finally get to be alone. In the heat of the moment, he would tear off my clothes and excitedly pressed his teeth down my neck. Each skeletal kiss leaving a trail of blue sparking magick before he’d gently bite my skin, creating light indents on the flesh.

My fingers began to tremble as I kneaded my now moist lips. With each bite Sans would leave on my body, I always would let out a moan; when imagining it now, it was no different.

My breathing became heavy and shallow. I envisioned Sans between my legs now with his hot breath on my womanhood, I closed my eyes tightly. Before I knew it, I was shaking the whole bed with my movements but I didn’t care. I was past the point of no return. Images of Sans’ tongue grazing my crotch blinded me. I could not hold back the moans escaping my lips no further.

I felt a tug on my lips as I brief consideration came to mind that maybe I should’ve been showing Sans _these_ memories instead. With that notion, I threw my head back with a mixture of pure pleasure and laughter. After being with Sans for so long, it was no surprise I was the sort of girl to giggle when she climaxes.

Letting out a final groan of relief into my pillow, I shakily pushed myself onto my back, releasing my hand from within my pants. I looked down at my hand and saw a faint gold glow at my finger’s tips.

“What the…” I could use magick without even realizing it? Pursing my lips, I shook my hand a few times but the golden glow remained.

I sat up, swinging my feet off the edge and furrowed my brow. Why was this energy still here? I proceeded to pinch my fingers together and begin rubbing to no prevail. I looked out into my room and noticed a light from under the door crack. Curious, I stood up and walked over to the door.

As I got closer I could see the light had a familiar blue glow to it… What was Sans doing out there?

I quickly yanked the door wide open and reveal a very flustered and cyan skeleton in the hallway, my sudden surprise had caused him to back quickly into the wall across from my room.

“What are you doing?” I asked, taking in the blue emitting from under his clothes and a look of guilt written blatantly on his face.

“i um was about to knock but…” Sans straightened himself out and traced my body with his gaze, “what’s up with your, uh, hand?”

I looked back down at my fingers, still glowing to my slight embarrassment.

I swallowed, trying to figure out what to say. “Honestly… I’m not sure.” There, no lies in that statement at least.

Sans raised a questioning eyebrow and a grin slowly grew on his features. “no ideas at all?”

I gave an innocent shrug, hoping I don’t look too misshapen after my dirty endeavor. His gaze didn’t faze however, a mischievous look in his eye.

“lemme see that kiddo.” Sans reached out to my hand and I carefully placed my hand in his. As soon as my hand met his palm, the glow intensified. I felt my heart beat faster in my chest. Such a small gesture from him after what just occurred from within made me feel giddy and guilty at the same time. Sure, Sans always knew which buttons to push to tease me, but for me to get this excited is just embarrassing. He smirked weakly, “just as i thought.”

He released my hand and immediately the glow dimmed more than before. “What is it?”

“c’mon, lets talk about this downstairs.” Sans pivoted on his heels and began walking down the stairs towards the kitchen table. We sat down across from each other and I gave him a small smile. Why do I feel so awkward around him now?

“so, ki-frisk. what do you know about magick?” Sans leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms loosely.

I shrugged slightly. “Well, nothing more than what you told me before.”

“what exactly did i tell you?” Sans asked as his eyes widened.

I smiled, “Just that all the varieties of magick monsters possess is hereditary and that depending on the type of magick determines the difference between boss monsters and regular monsters.”

Sans nodded. “yeah that’s all true… but do you know how monsters summon this energy?”

I shook my head, so he continued. “it’s pretty simple actually, it’s all based upon emotions.”

“So if you’re angry it’s more aggressive?” My thoughts flashed back to battles with the boss monsters back in the Underground.

Sans chuckled, “actually a little different approach. how powerful magick can be is based solely off of intention and experience… to actually summon magick, happiness is the key.”

“Wait… what?” My eyebrows knotted in confusion. That doesn’t make any sense. How could anyone be happy enough to summon magick before a battle, let alone sustain it? “Are you saying that when… we fought… you were happy?” My facial features molded into a deeper state of awkward confusion.

To this Sans at first grimaced at the memory of learning that all his nightmares were true, but after seeing my expression he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “no no, it’s not always pure happiness, but usually some form of it. i guess, when i fought you i did it to avenge everyone… think of it being just another feeling like hope or faith.”

I slowly nodded my head. “So, like when I fought Toriel, she could summon her magick because she was trying to protect me. Or when Undyne or Asgore fought me, it was because the outcome of my death would be their freedom… And when I fought Chara, I was protecting you." 

“you got it bud,” Sans smile and winked, “so, what were you thinking about in your room earlier then?”

The way Sans looked at me made me feel like I was back in Snowdin, squirming under his gaze, something I knew from the start he enjoyed making me do. He had put the spotlight back on me, knowingly making the heat rise to my cheeks.

“Nothing!” I answer way too quickly. From the way he smiles, I realize he knows something I don’t. But, his face turns a little serious for a moment.

“hey frisk.” He leans his crossed arms over the table. I couldn’t suppress the flutter in my stomach after hearing him say my name again. Unable to speak right away, I give a short hum in response.

He lets out a breathy laugh and scratches his cheekbone. When he meets my gaze, his pupils shrink and the corners of his mouth drop flat. “ah, actually, nevermind.”

“What?” I ask, reaching my arm across the table to grab his forearm. As soon as I do however he pulls away. I retreat my hand away, the glow gone now from my fingers. I see Sans take notice of this but he doesn’t say anything.

He pulls out his phone and starts pressing letters into the keypad, “we should let alphys know you’ve started using magick subconsciously.” and then he mumbles “i think it would be better for both of us the sooner you learn to control it.”

He stands up and I follow suit, “Both of us?” I ask but he dismisses the question as he presses the phone to his skull and starts talking to Alphys, making his way into the living room.

I stand there alone in the kitchen area, rubbing my hands together. I couldn’t let go of Sans changing the subject and then avoiding my questions… Maybe there’s just still a lot for me to learn when it comes to this power. After all, magick was supposed to be used for fighting, what if I somehow hurt him?

I closed my hands into fists and listened to Sans’ distant murmurings into the phone. Whatever he was hiding, I would get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that's not too big of a cliffhanger! I'm working on pace and timing now for when I want things to be revealed... Soo, I promise not to leave ya'll hanging too long :)


	15. Overjoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! Sorry I've been gone so freaking long! I've had to move from Texas to Ohio and then back to working 6 days a week! So needless to say, it was really hard to stay on top of writing this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been patiently waiting, you guys are literally the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG thank you to Akaela for adding me to this (http://archiveofourown.org/collections/UndertaleSansxFrisk) collection! Appreciate it greatly! :)

**Chapter 15: Overjoyed**

Sans hung up the phone after letting Alphys know that she should come over to help Frisk practice her newfound abilities. The skeleton clicked his jaw a few times, mulling over unusual feelings he felt deep in his bones.

He stood, being mindful of his surroundings in the living room. He took in the always dust-free environment Toriel took pride in, from the hearth to the chair he had to sleep in for a week, the whole room felt just as cozy as always. Sans’ ears perked up at the sound of Frisk putting away dishes in the kitchen.

Mindlessly, he played with the miniature box still in his coat pocket.

 _“that girl is going to be the death of me,”_ he thought _“she has no idea what she’s been doing to this bag of bones lately.”_

With his back facing the doorway, he allowed himself to cringe at his own thoughts and a blush color his cheekbones. His thoughts wandered from discovering the new cord connecting his soul to Frisk’s but also catching muffled sounds of her pleasure behind her bedroom door.

Sans groaned internally, “ _that wasn’t even the bad part_ …”

“Hey Sans?” Frisk called out from the kitchen.

“coming,” Sans teleported to the kitchen, shortly startling the girl. “wassup?”

Frisk held a casserole dish in her hands, giving Sans a small smile. “I can’t reach the top shelf where this belongs, can you help me?”

“really now? you’re taller than me pal.” Sans shook his head but grinned, directing his magic to levitate the casserole dish up a few feet into the shelf.

“Thanks, I may be taller than you but I’ll never be taller than Mom and Dad.” Frisk laughed, shutting the empty dishwasher.

The two shared a few chuckles before Sans decided to take a seat at the counter while Frisk stood opposite of him. After a brief moment of silence, Frisk asked:

“So, when will Alphys be over?”

Sans shrugged. “soon prob. knowing her though she might be gathering supplies to record you.”

Frisk hummed a response, choosing to lean against the counter top with her hips. Sans’ gaze traced the girls face, she was obviously nervous about something. He couldn’t blame her, she’s got a lot on her plate recently. Sans wondered if she knew about the cord, like what it is exactly. Sans knows science and physics, but dealings of the soul were a little bit out of his league.

Sans searched his brain for a scrap on information he remembered reading in the Underground about souls. Unfortunately, anything past monster intimacy between souls he was clueless. Was the cord a side effect? Had either of them even notice it before he lost his memories?

“Hey I—“ “can i—“ the two spoke at the same time, laughing and gesturing for the other to go first.

So, Frisk cleared her throat. “I just wanted to say sorry, if I upset you earlier… I know I need to control my magick but if I did something, I need you to tell me so I don’t repeat it.”

Sans raised his eyebrows slightly, “oh kid, i didn’t mean anything when i said you needed to learn to control it… it’s just that, ah… i’m not sure how to put this.”

It was Frisk’s turn to be surprised, “What _do_ you mean then?”

Sans blushed once again at his thoughts, not wanting to go down this path right now.

“well, i guess i wanted to ask you first—“

“H-hey guys!” Alphys called out from the front door. “I-I hope it’s all right I let m-myself in, I’m just really excited.”

The scientist clambered into the kitchen, holding various notebooks, instruments, and a video recorder. Once she dropped the items onto the kitchen counter she straightened herself out and allowed herself to breathe. “I ho-hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

She bit her lip, looking back and fourth at a flustered Frisk and dark socket Sans. Alphys laughed awkwardly, attempting to break the tension by taking Frisk’s hand and guiding her to sit down at the table.

“P-please tell me you d-didn’t start practicing without me now.” Alphys chuckled as she set up the camcorder on a tripod facing directly at Frisk. “Sans said you st-started displaying magick unknowingly.”

Alphys grabbed a notebook and sat down at the table with Frisk, and began to interview the girl. Sans moved to lean on a wall behind the camera, looking at the small digital image of Frisk on the camera instead of directly at her.

“S-so, Frisk, I already took notes on your ex-experience in your dreams… Can you tell me about the m-magick you displayed earlier?” Alphys asked, clicking her pen as if preparing for battle with the paper.

Sans watched Frisk’s eyes dart up at Sans before settling on looking off camera to Alphys. She girl flipped her hand over and showed it off on the table.

“Well… earlier my fingers started glowing with magick and I didn’t even notice it at first.” She traced the area for Alphys who quickly jotted it down.

“W-what were you doing when it started?”

Frisk visibly tensed in the recording. She seemed to be at a loss for words, her blood creeping up in her cheeks. Sans tensed as well, feeling embarrassed for the girl. He wasn’t sure if he could prevent this, so he said:

“c’mon alph, does it really matter what she was doing? i thought the point of this was to record her practicing—“

“Sans!” Alphys raised her voice, “Th-this is just as important, you of all p-people should know how important it is to d-document everything.”

Sans locked his jaw. Alphys, still unaware of how antsy Frisk had become in her seat, shuffled her papers a couple times before returning a smile back to the girl, gesturing her to continue.

Sans looked away, wondering if it was better for him to pretend like he didn’t know what she had been doing or not. He could see Frisk purposely focusing all her attention at something in the distance, allowing him and the camera to only see her nervous profile.

After a few seconds, the girl reached out towards Alphy’s clipboard and snatched the pen right out of the scientist’s claws. Hesitating for only a moment more, Frisk quickly scratched down something, holding her breath, and slid the clipboard back to her friend. As Alphys read what she wrote, Frisk held her head down, allowing her hair to fall into her face in order to hide her embarrassment.

Sans watched as Alphy’s eyes widened a little as she cleared her throat.

“W-well, hrm…” The scientist pulled on her collar with her claw, glancing a few times back and fourth from Frisk to direct eye-contact with the camera lens. “I think Sans is r-right, we should document actual m-magick after all.”

Frisk looked up, immediately relieved by the turn of events. When she looked over at Sans, the skeleton raised a questioning brow. He decided that pretending, if only for now, that he didn’t know what Frisk had been doing was safer. However, as soon as she realized Sans’ “curiosity” her head snapped back towards Alphys and was determined to stay engaged in her friend’s training instead.

“All right,” Alphys clapped her hands together, “lets all g-go outside in the back yard, S-Sans, you grab the tripod.”

“i’ll try not to _trip_ od on my way.” Sans chuckled, using his magick to carry the camera out the back door behind the other two. He didn’t have to see their faces to know they had rolled their eyes at him.

Once outside, Alphys adjusted all her equipment to her liking before standing behind the camera this time.

“O-okay, Sans will you please begin to show Frisk some b-basic techniques.”

Sans awkwardly walked up beside the girl, baring his typical skeletal grin at her. Frisk scratched the back of her head, looking around at the scenery.

“you ok kid?” Sans asked quietly.

Frisk finally turned to him and nodded. “Yeah, I’m ok. Just a little anxious about this I guess.”

Sans smiled gently. “don’t think too much about it, if i could teach papyrus i can teach you.”

“You taught Papyrus?” Frisk blinked.

“just the _bare_ _bones_ ’course. once you know the basics, you can build the rest up from your own training.”

“H-hey, if you’re going to talk, speak a little louder so the camera can p-pick it up please!” Alphys called out.

Sans gave a thumbs up towards the camera before turning back to the girl.

“so we already talked about magick being generated from your emotions, specifically happiness or what have ya. what we didn’t go over is how you add your intention to what you want to do with that generated magick.”

Sans eye lit blue and he began to shape his blue magick in his hands, in the form of small blue flames.

“try this: hold your hands together and think of something that makes you really happy and then visualize that energy being guided from your soul to your hands.”

Sans observed the girl’s facial expression change from biting her lip to being filled with determination to succeed in this small task. After a few seconds, Sans could see her begin to perspire and goose bumps prickle her arms. However, after a minute the Frisk dropped her hands, breathing a little heavier than normal.

“Errghh. I can’t get it now.” Frisk exasperated.

Sans looked over to Alphys for help and for the next hour the two tried various methods of visuals and physical stances to help the process but all had failed.

“M-maybe we should just call it a day. Frisk, I-I’ll come back tomorrow and bring Undyne, I’m s-sure she’ll have some better ideas.” Alphys begun packing up her equipment.

After Alphys had left the home, Toriel, Asgore, and Papyrus came back from their day jobs. Sans played it by ear whether or not Frisk would decide to tell her family about her newfound abilities or the current situation regarding Chara. As Sans suspected, Frisk acted as if nothing had changed during the past couple days.

As Frisk and her immediate family finished up their dinner, Sans took the opportunity to excuse himself and teleport from the table to his bedroom. The comedian flopped onto his bed, tired from all the events that had occurred over the past 48 hours. Flipping to his side, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box once again.

He hummed as his looked over the blue velvet, seeing how it was worn in certain spots from what he could only guess was from weeks of fiddling it around in his pocket. Or could it have even been months?

Clasping the box tightly in his fist his let out a long sigh. Not having so many of his memories was beginning to really piss him off. He needed them, he needed to know how he felt about Frisk and for things to just return to normal. On the thought of Frisk, his mind began to wander and consider what she was going through. He tried to imagine how it would feel to one day be so in love and then suddenly for that other person to see you as a stranger the next day.

“you’re stronger than me kid…” He murmured.

Sans sat up in an instant as he heard a light knock on his door. “who’s there?”

“I am.”

Sans smirked. “i am who?”

With that, Frisk slowly opened the door. She peeked in and spoke “You forget who you are now?”

The two smiled and laughed, the skeleton waved the girl into his room, motioning her to sit next to him on the bed.

“wassup bud?”

Frisk gave a small shrug. “I guess I just wanted to say sorry about earlier.”

“sorry for what?” Sans raised an eyebrow.

“I just…” Frisk took a deep breath. “I feel like I’m failing you.”

Sans’ jaw slacked. “frisk, don’t say that…”

“Sans why can’t I do this? Why isn’t my magick working? How am I supposed to get your memories back like this?” Frisk babbled, Sans could see on her face her anxiety increasing as she ran one of her hands through her hair shakily.

“frisk, stop this.” Sans grabbed the girl by the shoulders, forcing her to look directly into his eyes.

Frisk opened and closed her mouth, stunned for a moment. Then, in a barely audible whisper she said, “How am I supposed to get you back…?”

Sans slumped his shoulders and let go of the girl. “frisk… do you believe in soulmates?”

Frisk wiped the corner of her eye with her sleeve. “W-what do you mean?”

“did you know—did we know about… this?” Sans eye lit up as he motioned for both their souls to appear. The glow of red and blue washed over their faces. With a cautious lift of his phalange, Sans hooked a the thin line that connected the two souls to show the young girl, whose face shined in curiosity.

“What is that?” Frisk whispered. She slowly reached to touch the string, as soon as the ridges in her finger’s skin made contact with the fiber, a surge of electricity jolted through both the girl’s and skeleton’s bodies.

“Oh my God.” Frisk breathed. “Did you feel that?”

Sans nodded, too shocked for words. This joy building in his chest confirmed his earlier suspicions.

“kid, look around us.”

Around the two formed a red and golden shimmering bubble of magick, which as soon as Frisk realized what had happened, it was released with an audible pop.

“I did that?” Frisk gasped. “But why now, why couldn’t I do anything earlier?”

Sans stared at the girl, his non-existent heart racing in his chest. In that very moment he could feel the girl’s amazement, her pride and her joy. It was true, he could see it now, he could even feel it; he could feel everything Frisk felt, and he was sure she had to be subconsciously aware of feeling his emotions as well.

“we’re connected kid.” Sans breathed, only inches away from Frisk’s face. “i know you can do this frisk, i have no doubts now that you can save asriel.”

Together their souls hummed with excitement.

Without warning, Frisk laced her fingers with Sans’. “Sans, you know what we should do?”

“what?” without realizing, Sans squeezed the girls hands tighter to his own.

“We should leave tonight. Lets return to the Underground together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, sorry to end on a crappy cliff like that. I was struggling figuring out the best way to end this chapter. I'm excited to start the next for ya'll soon!


	16. Underground Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING DEAD FOR MONTHS. LIKE, THIS WASN'T EVEN A HIATUS, THIS WAS ME NOT FEELING LIKE FINISHING THIS STORY. 
> 
> BUT!
> 
> I want to now ahah. I hope you can all forgive me and my goal is to finish this story relatively soon as I have been inspired by a new idea for a Sans/Frisk fanfic I want to work on. I've told myself I cannot start a new fic until I finish this one (hopefully that's a good enough motivator). Thanks for sticking by me!

**Chapter 16: Underground Part 1**

“We should leave tonight. Lets return to the Underground together.”

With Sans’ hands still firmly squeezing mine, I watched as the light from his eyes vanished and he absorbed my words. My confidence began to falter, but I remained determine to leave.

After a few seconds Sans spoke: “…tonight?”

“Yes.” I nodded.

“not, like, _two_ nights?”

“No, TO-night Sans.”

His jaw locked. I stared directly into the void of his eye sockets, not allowing his stiffness to cause me to back down. I knew the idea was crazy and I know from past experiences of late night runs of the town together over the years I had a 50/50 shot at him agreeing with me. Unlike the milkshake runs and random midnight walks, this was actually important. I needed him on my side for this one; I hate to admit that I can’t do this alone.

Finally, his grip released my hands and his shoulders slumped downwards as the light of his pupils returned to normal.

“all right kid, if you’re sure about this.” Sans picked at the joints of his fingers, trying to hide his worry.

My smile grew large and I threw myself at him, embracing him as I thanked him over and over a few times.

“It can’t take too long; after all, it should be empty. We can just zip on through until we get to the ruins!”

Sans hesitantly returned my embrace, his hands rested stiffly on my back. Regardless of our discovery of the connection between our two souls, I forgot that Sans still hardly knew who I was. Honestly, if roles had been reversed I wouldn’t be so eager to trust his decisions either.

After I allowed the embrace to end, I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked down to see Sans looking me over and suddenly I felt an awkward heat rise in my cheeks. He looked at me with the same gaze I felt when going through puberty years ago, I could not help but feel self-conscious. Did Sans actually find me attractive without knowing me well? Or was it our mutual long term friendship really the structure behind his attraction to me?

When he realized I caught him staring too long in silence, he looked away abashed. I smirked, _so maybe there was a chance I could court him…_

Before I realized it, Sans grabbed my arm and we teleported just outside of the mouth of the cave from which the barrier previously encased.

“Sans! Warn me before you do that!” I pushed him away playfully. I expected some sort of reaction from him, but his face remained the same as when he looked away from me just moments ago.

He started walking into the cave, slowly but deliberately ahead of me. Something was up with him all of a sudden.

“Hey, Sans, what’s going on?” I skipped a little to catch up. Once I met his pace I could see he was still avoiding looking at me. I grabbed his arm this time, only to make him stop his stride. Sans let out a gruff sigh.

“i’m sorry frisk. it’s just… looking at you, still so young but so much older now. you seem so sure this is a good idea but the more i dwell on it… i dunno kiddo. you protected yourself just fine from chara but what if you can’t with asriel. this isn’t a dream, your magick may or may not work here. and, and… what if i can’t…”

My eyes widened as I could see Sans visibly shrink where he stood. I never considered my magick being necessary to fight Asriel as it was to fight Chara. Hell, I didn’t plan on fighting Asriel to begin with. But what if Sans is right…

“Sans, I refuse to fight Asriel… and you should too.” I spoke firmly.

The skeleton looked up, surprised by my words. “frisk he could have regained his strength or with all the loose magick absorbed in the mountain for just him alone down there, we don’t know how that sort of power can affect a soulless creature. for all we know, he might be even more powerful than before.”

I shook my head. “He wouldn’t hurt me Sans. Regardless of being soulless, he’s not heartless. Within Flowey is still the Prince and even though this mission is to help bring back your memories, this is something as equally important to achieve and should have been done timelines ago.”

I looked at him with pleading eyes. He had to trust me on this. After a few seconds, Sans relaxed and smiled weakly. There was a soft fondness to his gaze I adored when he showed it to me.

“ok kiddo, let’s get going.” He whispered, grabbing my hand.

It didn’t take long for us to reach the throne room of the castle, the judgment hall, nor the empty walls surrounding the capital. We didn’t say much as we walked passed these familiar structures, focusing solely on the long journey ahead.

As we were approaching MTT Resort, my stomach let out a low growl. I grinned apologizingly towards Sans who raised a brow amusingly.

“hey do you know what a clock does when it’s hungry?” Sans poked at my side.

“What?” I smiled, already knowing his answer.

“it goes back four seconds.” You could literally hear the *ba dum pish* in the background.

“Saaaans, you’ve told me that one before!” I groan, trying to stifle my giggles. I instinctively pull on his upper arm, dragging him closer to me.

“ah geez, my b. my photogenic memory never developed.” Sans laughed half-heartedly. I cringed at my realization that he would not have remembered any of the puns he’s used on me before losing his memory.

As we walked into the lobby of the MTT Resort, an idea sparked in my head. Still holding onto Sans’ arm I lead him hurriedly towards the restaurant inside the resort.

“Do you remember this place Sans?” I grin bashfully while letting go of him and stepping away in front of him.

The restaurant was dimmer than usual until Sans walked over to a light switch and inserted some of his magic into the wires inside the wall to bring electricity back into the room. After which, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and looked around. The tables were still in their original positions but without the “reserved” table cloths, silverware, plates and other usual dinnerware. After taking a moment to observe the restaurant I looked back at Sans, searching his face for a change or a sign. Some spark of hope.

He started walking around, leaning over to look inside the hostess’s desk, even picking up a dusty menu but he didn’t bother reading it. His hand traced a path towards the stage near the front of the restaurant to which he stopped in his tracks.

“i used to perform here. usually weekends too, which were hard to book for most comedians in the underground.” Sans spoke quietly, allowing the memory to wash over him.

I smiled gently, reminding myself that he had been performing standup before I even came to the Underground. I shouldn’t expect anything more than—

“you performed here too…?” Sans eyebrows crossed and he raised a hand to his skull. “no, but you were on t.v. before, right?”

My heart skipped. “Yes Sans, that’s right. When I clashed with Mettaton it was live on television, here at the resort too.”I moved closer towards Sans, trying to get him to look at me.

“Do you remember anything else—“

“you almost got yourself killed!” Sans suddenly exclaimed and looked me dead in the eyes.

“Wha—“ I started, but Sans snatched me by the shoulders, his hands shaking.

“mettaton almost killed you! yet, you forgave him… and there were others who hurt you too weren’t there…?!” Sans’ words came out fast and breathy, he let me go and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index fingers.

“Sans… you do realize many monsters wanted me dead right, not just when Chara controlled me…” I spoke slowly. Sans refused to look at me, he was caught up in his own realization. “You remember I had to fight Papyrus right?”

At that Sans seethed through his teeth, “yes but my brother did not want to kill you.”

I bit my tongue. I could see now that Sans’ memories really were up until I was staying at his house when I was fourteen. Sans doesn’t remember all the times he caught up with me at his different postings, let alone the dinner we shared here at the resort. I decided to push one more time however, seeing the opportunity to break through a little further.

“Sans. You told me, in this room we’re in right now, that I would be dead where I stand. Do you remember that?”

Sans straightened his back and sighed. “i do remember…” At this, Sans’ shoulders slumped forward and he finally looked at me again. “i’m sorry for lashing out. i just… i forgot how desperate things used to be down here.”

I shifted my weight between my feet. “It’s ok Sans. I died a lot down here, but that’s ok, I know everyone was just trying to do what they thought was best. Besides, you technically killed me a lot more than anyone else.”

Sans’ jaw slacked. “what was that?”

I froze seeing the look of horror on Sans’ face. He didn’t remember the genocide runs. Had he ever? Wait, no, he knows Chara would control my body when their Determination overpowered my own.

I had to think quickly but all I could muster was: “Uh, nothing?” I tried to grin but I could feel the muscles around my mouth failing.

“frisk, this is serious. what do you mean by that?” Sans disappeared one second and the next he was inches away from me, holding me by the wrists so I couldn’t escape. I squirmed slightly in his grasp but knew it was no use.

“Sans… when Chara controlled me, you were the last one alive other than Asgore. You met me in the Judgment Hall and could see my levels of LOVE. When everyone was dead you were the only one who could stop Chara from reaching Asgore.” Sans’ gaze did not falter as I explained, his empty eye sockets borrowing into mine. “Sans, without you, I would have never been able to regain my Determination and take back control in order to reset everything.”

We were both very, very still. The air around hung heavy on us, as if there was a static cling attaching us to its thickness. I felt the area where Sans was holding me grow colder with each passing second and one by one, each light blew out in the restaurant. I knew my eyes couldn’t adjust as fast as Sans’ so when I felt some give on his grasp I was able to pull my hand away and feel for the zipper on Sans’ jacket. I pressed my hand over his chest, trying to get a sense for his emotions as he still remained glued to his spot. He released my other arm and I very cautiously placed both of my hand around his neck and shoulders, allowing them to rest there comfortably.

“Sans…” I whispered, causing a shiver to run through Sans. My eyes were still trying to adjust to the darkness, I wondered if it was even this dark when we first arrived in the restaurant? Before I knew it, I felt Sans place his boney hands around the small of my back and agonizingly slow, he applied more pressure until it was a firm embrace.

“frisk…” Sans whispered, barely audible.

“Yes?” I whispered back. With each break of silence between us, Sans pulled me in closer.

“i swear i will never hurt you again. ever.” His teeth gritted together.

I swallowed. “Sans, I know you won’t. You weren’t trying to harm me, only Chara.”

I felt his fingers dig into my back, as if I was going to evaporate if he didn’t have a good hold on me. “but could you feel it… could you feel it when i hurt you…?”

I paused and took a deep breath in before answering, “Yes,”

Sans’ grip tightened but I continued to add, “but it is my body who had blood on its hands. I would expect no less from you Sans. You need to understand that if you didn’t do what you did, we wouldn’t be standing here right now.”

At that, Sans’ relaxed his grip but continued to hold me close to him. We both took in the silence. I wondered what he was thinking about but at the same time I allowed myself to enjoy the feeling of his body against my own. My mind even wandered towards the close proximity of our hips together, I remembered what usually happened to us on past occasions when Sans held me this close. I blushed and thanked the darkness Sans’ wouldn’t be able to see the dirty thoughts crossing my mind—

Suddenly Sans let go of me and the lights came back on. I caught myself by leaning on a table behind me became even more embarrassed of how obvious my red face must be. To my surprise however, Sans’ own face had a bright blue blush spread across his cheekbones. He refused to look at me, I could see on his face though he was trying to sort through something on his mind.

As if on cue, my stomach let out a low growl again to which I pressed my hand over my stomach and looked sheepishly at Sans. His blush dissipated and he quickly spoke, “hold on” before vanishing.

I waited a few seconds before Sans appeared back with his hands full of various sandwich ingredients. I raised an eyebrow before asking “Where did you find all of that?”

Dropping the ingredients on a table, Sans rubbed the back of his skull and replied, “in the mtt kitchen, they left a lot of food here before leaving it looks like.”

“Wait… Isn’t all that like five years old then??” I gasped.

Sans chuckled, “yes but i guess you forgot that monster food is infused which magic, which makes it never expired.”

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Would I forget something like that? Why wouldn’t Toriel have told me? I shrugged it off, my stomach too hungry to even care if it was expired.

Together Sans and I passed around different fixings until we had each made the perfect “Legendary Hero” sandwich. We quickly forgot about our previous conversations and focused on our plans to go to Hotland to take the boat to Snowdin. We joked, laughed, and even sat comfortably together in silence at some points. Something deep inside me knew we were on the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning. I feel like my writing style is degrading with each chapter I write so hopefully I can wrap this up on a good note and get to the next project which feels like it's going to be much more manageable than this one.
> 
> Comments greatly, truly, super appreciated!


End file.
